Queen of Demons
by MyBlondieBear
Summary: Takes place in 1863 through 2001. Buffy is a human Buffy dicides to take a stroll to get away from her fathers boring party. While she's out she gets kidnapped by our favorite Arelius member. It's a M for violence and launguage.
1. Chapter 1

(1863)

Buffy stared down past the staircase and her wandering eyes looked around at every one in her family room. Once again her father was forcing her to attend one of his social gatherings. Her once homely house was now filled with dozens of snobby women and men who are interested in nothing but politics. Both of which, Buffy hated with a passion so intense that it would make beasts of the night blush. Her green eyes met with a familiar set of brown and she turned away, disgusted that she was the unlucky girl that Mr. Riley Finn decided to have a fancy on. Her hands gripped the skirt of her rose-colored dress, helping her control her anger at the brunette fool. She took a chance and turned back to him, he was talking to some other men from town, but never took his eyes off of Buffy. She turned away and came face to face with her mother. Buffy yelped and her mother chuckled at her daughters display of shock. "Hey, Honey. You do know that your father's expecting you to make an appearance?" Joyce put her hand on the small of Buffy's back and they turned back to the crowd of people. Mr. Finn had disappeared and Buffy sighed as if a load was just taken off of her shoulder. Joyce started to give Buffy a back massage, but stopped when she felt her daughters discomfort.

"Mother, you know how much I despise these horrid gala's." She looked at her mother with sad eyes.

"Please, you just have to show your father that you care. Then, within a few minutes, you can go back to your room and read." Joyce gave her daughter a hug, and whispered into her ear, "Your getting out of this easier than I, Your father wishes for me to stay here all evening"  
Buffy smiled and turned to go down the staircase, Joyce linked arms with her and they stepped down the steps. When they reached the first story floor Joyce let go of Buffy's arm.

"I am going to greet Amelia, she and her husband have just arrived." Joyce leaned into Buffy to again whisper in her ear, "If you think that Cecily Adams is a dreadful woman, wait until you have met her sister, Amelia"  
Buffy bid her mother adieu and walked off to where her father stood. She met her fathers side and smiled up to him, Hank Summers looked down at her and exchanged her a smile back. He turned back to his fellow colleges and started to talk about president Lincoln.

"My opinion of the Emancipation Proclamation is that it's nonsense." Hank said, all of the men around him nodded.

"I remember the good days when Polk was in office. Now he was a man of admiration." A brunette man smiled, Buffy remembered hearing that his name was Hamilton. Boredom rushed through her body like waves. She curtsied and left the group of men, not knowing where to go next. After she had only taken a few steps she was stopped by a group of young women her age. She hated brainless, stuck-up teenagers just as much as haughty women and politic-crazed men. "Elizabeth, where did you get your dress made? It's very vintage." The most infuriating one asked.

"Um… I don't know, Cordelia. I can find out for you." Buffy said, trying to escape as soon as she could, it didn't work.

"Make sure you tell me before the big masquerade party. I will definitely have the best costume…." Cordelia said. Buffy was waiting to hear the rude comment.

"… As you." She and her friends started to giggle, but the arrival of Parker Abram's silenced them. He slightly bowed, and turned to Buffy.

"Excuse me, but my I speak to you, Elizabeth?" He asked, a sly grin spread across his face.

"Sorry, Mr. Abrams. I was busy talking to my friends." Buffy lied. He nodded in understanding.

"Very well, Maybe I will have the chance to speak to you later tonight. Good bye, ladies." He walked away. Buffy was greeted by jealous looks from all of the teenagers.

"He is absolutely gorgeous." Cecily smiled. A few of the girls nodded, and the ones that didn't were too busy watching his retreating figure to pay attention to Cecily speak.

"And he is absolutely smitten with you, Elizabeth." Cordelia said, jealousy spilled out of her pores in gallons.

"I wish he was as infatuated with me as he is to you." Cecily said. The other girls all nodded in agreement.

"That's terrible, Cecily. All he wants is a precious virgin so he can ruin a woman's values." Buffy smiled and left the group, satisfied with each of the girls faces. Especially Cecily's, whose face turned red and her eyes widened. She didn't know where to go next, but then decided to go out to the veranda. She walked past people, ignoring the straying men's eyes and jealous women's glares. When she got outside she leaned against the railing, shivering when the metal hit her uncovered arms. She stared out to the Ocean, enjoying the glimpse of the last rays of the sun disappear over the horizon. The wind brushed against her face, causing some of her golden hair to fall out of the fancy loose bun. And she cursed her choice of coming out of the house when she saw Mr. Finn stop next to her.

"A beautiful woman, such as yourself, shouldn't be outside alone. It is highly improper." He smiled as though he was the smoothest male ever. He leaned in closer to her. When he heard her shiver he put his coat on her shoulders. Buffy almost gagged at his show of affection and the smell of his coat. Buffy soon regretted letting her teeth chatter and her arms shake a few second earlier.

"It's my back porch, I come here all the time. It's as safe as an Asylum." She looked away, and she could tell that the oaf was getting irritated because she wasn't looking at him in the eye. They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes when a high pitched voice called Riley's name. Riley did a small bow and left Buffy's sight. Buffy sighed a sigh of relief for the second time today day. She was on a roll.

She stepped off of the porch and onto the beach, smiling as the chatter of her house was beyond her hearing range. She walked along the ocean for a long time: minutes turned to hours, and Buffy was starting to sense it was midnight. She knew that her parents were probably freaking out, and they probably already had people searching for her, but she didn't care. This was enjoying, and if she had to risk getting in trouble for it… It definitely is worth it. Her feet started to throb inside the painful heels so she took them off. She held them as she walked for a few minutes, then decided to get rid of the wretched things and left them on the beach. She figured some less fortunate girl would find them, It was her good deed for the day. Buffy turned back, but saw complete darkness. The only light was the moons reflection off of the water, and thin lights from the town a mile away. Buffy had to decide between the extra long walk along the waters or a long walk through town that was a little shorter than the water-side walk but still long. Buffy's shiver help answer the question as she pulled Riley's jacket around her tighter and walked to the town.

Meanwhile:

"Daddy, all the people are at the party. And we weren't fit enough to get invitations." Drusilla pouted. The Arelius clan had been searching for people for over an hour and all but Spike had eaten one person. Spike had yet to find someone to his taste.

"I give up." Darla said annoyed, "I say we just go to that party and kill some people"

"We cant. There must be a hundred people there." Angelus said. Spike nodded. Drusilla didn't take the bait and still wanted to go with Darla's plan.

"And, if we eat all of them then we wont be able to find any other people." Spike said.

"But, Spike, there's a lot of little ants in an anthill, and not all of them are running from the anteater." Drusilla, if possible, stuck her bottom lip out even more.

"How about we eat the spare people in the mansion." Angelus said. They had a dozen people trapped in the basement dungeon incase they went in a shortage.

"But the caged bird always stops singing, and the trapped people loose hope. They have no fight in them, and that's no fun." Drusilla said.

"Will you shut up?" Darla yelled, "Just go eat them, because right now I'm not having any fun"

"You can torture them, Dru. You can make them beg. Plus, we can have some fun." Angelus said. He rubbed Drusilla's bum and Drusilla's face shown a delirious grin he knew that she was all for going home. This didn't go unnoticed by Spike and Spike's stomach took this opportunity to growl. The three other Arelius members all now had their eyes on Spike. "You guys can go ahead. I'm going to get something to eat first, then I'll meet you at the mansion." Spike said. They knew how much he hated to eat the trapped people. That was one of the many trait's that his sire, Drusilla, had passed down on him.

"Okay, Spike." Drusilla said, "Just don't have too much fun without mummy." Spike nodded and waved the three off. They turned to go, and Spike watched their retreating forms. When they turned off the street and turned Spike continued down the street towards the ocean.  
But within a few minutes, his eyes caught on a delectable treat: A lean girl with golden blonde hair and an old-styled rich red dress. Her bare feet were carrying her tired-looking body in the opposite direction that Spike was going. Though Spike never took his eyes off the girl, She didn't take her eyes off of the ground in front of her. But Spike knew that Goldilocks knew he was there, her breathing was uncontrollable and her face was red. Spike's stomach growled once more and he knew she was the unlucky girl that would soon meet cold death.  
He walked up to her with his human façade and stopped when he was in front of her. Her wide green eyes met his blue and her face shown embarrassment.

"You shouldn't be outside alone in the wee hours of the morning." The stranger said to the girl. She stepped past him and continued on. Spike smiled and followed her. She wouldn't be escaping death, "Especially in such a beautiful dress"  
Spike stepped in front of her and caused her to stop walking. Her face turned the shade of the deep red dress.

"Thank you for the compliment, sir, but I must be getting back to my home." She said.

"Home? In that dress, it seems your on your way to a party. The one at the Summers's no doubt." Spike said.

"Yes, that is the one." Buffy said. Her face turned back to the normal shade, this man seemed trusting to her.

"What is your name?" He asked her.

"Elizabeth." She said. He took her hand and kissed her. He felt her pulse within her wrist quicken and he couldn't wait to savor the taste of her sweet blood. Spike looked back up at her face, and knew that that wasn't the only thing he wanted to do to her. He was going to enjoy this girl every way he could.

"We'll, Elizabeth. I recon that it'd be safer for me to accompany you there." He offered her his arm and she took it without question.

Buffy had thought the handsome man a gentleman up until he pushed her up against an ally wall with a single shove. She growled in disgust as she felt his hands explore her body. One hand cupped her left breast as the other pulled her body flush against him. Buffy squirmed around, doing everything possible to save herself: cutting, scratching, and biting. Spike pulled her fighting body closer and dipped his head low to the curve of her neck. Buffy felt him lick her neck and she screamed for help. But nobody would come, she looked like an everyday harlot from a whorehouse. And Spike knew this. He lowered his head even more to the swell of her breasts. Where his tongue left the confines of his mouth and licked the salty smoothness of her chest. He nipped her neck slightly with blunt teeth, awaiting a reaction. And he did get one: Buffy moaned quietly in pleasure.

"So sweet…" Spike murmured, "My good little wanton"

When Buffy realized what he had said, she started to struggle once more, but gave up as he dipped his cold tongue into her mouth. Spike waited until he felt her tongue dancing with his and then he let her go. She was breathing heavy her face was red in embarrassment. She started up at Spike with a shocked expression. Spike lifted his fist and punched her, not enough to kill her, but knock her out long enough to take her back to the mansion. He flung her over his shoulder, rubbed her small bum, and hurried off towards the mansion. Yeah, he was going to have a lot of fun tonight.

You like it so far...?


	2. Chapter 2

As William passed through the front doors of the mansion he heard two women scream in pleasure. He recognized those voices as Darla's and Drusilla's, Angelus had followed through with his plans. William felt his unbeating heart wretch in anger, he would be having another 'talk' with Angelus about this. But not right now, William didn't really want to interrupt the three in their session. He would be no match against three angry, horny vampires. It was times like this that he appreciated how Angelus told him to pick a room on the opposite end of the mansion. Nonetheless, his unbeating heart still hurt.

But one day, William told himself, I will get that bastard back.

William continued amongst the hallways, and stopped to gawk at a dead man in the middle of it. It wasn't that it was unusual to find a dead body in the mansion, it happened on an everyday basis. But this mans limps had been torn apart, ne leg was amongst books that lay messily on a shelving unit. An arm on the ground in front of a door, and the head was handing upright on a corner of a decorative mirror. Drusilla had really outdone herself this time.

William shrugged, and moved over the limbs. He growled when he almost slipped, he thanked his vampire reflexes for allowing him to catch his balance. He opened a large steel door that was so heavy he almost had trouble opening despite his strength. He walked into the room and kicked the door shut. Everything in the room was black except for the blood-red sheets. William thought it was perfect. He put the blonde girl on his oversized bed, and fixed around the covers so that her small body lay tangled amongst the rich sheets. He also took the clips from her golden hair and now her blonde locks were scattered around her soft head, resembling a halo.

When he was pleased by his piece of art he walked into the darkness of a corner and sat on a tall wooded chair, waiting for his snack to awake.

During her state of unconsciousness she had mewled and whispered incoherent words, and this only made it harder for William to wait. He had to hold himself from running to her and shake her until she woke up, but that wouldn't have worked. He had to wait, he wanted to hear her scream and squirm under him as he took away her innocence. She had to be a virgin, the way she blushed and fought earlier meant that she wasn't a whore. She didn't seem to be married, she didn't look older than sixteen.

'All the better to eat you…'

Lucky for William she did wake up a few minutes later. Her hand went up onto her bruised head, and she sat upright. She moaned in pain and then opened her eyes. Immediately her green eyes grew large and she gasped. She looked around the room with wandering eyes looking for a clue to where she was. They passed William because he was in the darkness of a corner. She attempted to get out of the bed, but when dizziness hit her she was back onto it.

William the Bloody could hear her fast beating heart beat faster and faster as she remembered what had happened right before she was kidnapped. Rape went through her mind as she leaned against the backboard of the bed and hugged her knees to her chest. But she stayed brave and didn't cry: William liked that. But there wasn't time for liking, he had plans to do.

William the Bloody walked out of the darkness and their eyes met with each other. Confusion met with eagerness, hate met with pleasure. Buffy wanted to run, but she was too shocked to even move. But when she saw his evil grin she came to her senses. She jumped off the bed, still overcome with dizziness, but she was ignoring it. She got halfway to the door when she felt him spin her body around so she was facing him. He pushed her backwards and her back collided with the closed doors. William pushed his body up against hers and she was trapped.

William the Bloody grabbed both of her small hands with his own, and put his other hand upon her bum. He picked up the squirming girl with ease and carried her to his bed. He laid her on it then crawled above her, his throbbing erection pushing against her stomach, that proved the violence made him hard.

He removed his hand from her bum, placed it on the neck of her dress, and tore the dress off with ease while taking the underclothes with it. William chuckled when her face grew a deep shade of red in her state of naked-ness. William was caught in a moment of awe, the poet in him wanted to whisper words of her beauty. But that only lasted until she shoved him away and temporarily got away. She had gotten to the heavy door and was struggling to open it when it kicked into William the Bloody that she had gotten away. He jumped off the bed and pushed her up against the door once again.

He was getting really frustrated that none of this was going according to plan. William was happy to get a strong-spirited girl, but this was overdoing it. He couldn't take her struggling anymore.

His face turned and he stepped back an inch, but before she could take a breath he had her trapped in his arms.

His face had ridges and his eyes flashed a milky yellow. His once handsome face was now that of a demons. He placed his tongue between his teeth and waited for her to say something. But nothing escaped her lips but a gasp. And that's when he decided to strike.

His fangs pierced her silky skin, and he moaned as the tasty blood pampered his throat. But Spike stopped, her blood tasted like nothing he'd ever tasted before. A thought flashed through his mind as he ripped his fangs from her skin. Without a second thought he pulled open the doors and carried the trembling girl down through all the hallways until he stepped in front of Angelus's room. He didn't sense any movement in there, so he figured they were somewhere else. Spike sniffed the air and followed the scent of his sire, daisy's with a hint of blood.

Meanwhile:

The three were sitting in the family room, enjoying the aftermath of what they had done, all wanting more. Darla sat on Angelus's lap, while Drusilla massaged his back. The large doors opened up and William ran through them. The three stared at the naked woman, wondering what the heck was so important.

"Guess what I found…" William said, giving them a few seconds to guess

"A snack." Darla asked, clearly very bored. Drusilla moved away from Angelus, and stepped in front of the captive girl.

"You… I know you. Your me, and Spike, and daddy, and grand mummy. Your all of us creatures. You… yes, I know you. You're her." Drusilla smiled, and danced around the room chanting "we have found her, my good little Spike has found her. Our monarch savior, here to save us from … her. "

"Found who?" Angelus asked. Drusilla stopped automatically and her smile vanished.

"Did you listen to me, daddy? She's our queen." Drusilla scolded, she placed a long fingernail upon the captive and drew blood. Dru brought the finger to her lips and rolled her eyes in a euphoric way. Once Angelus realized what was going on he pushed Darla out of his lap. He hurried to Spike and pulled the girl from his grasp.

"It's only fair that I turn her. I am the leader." Angelus said, bringing the small women up to his height.

"I found her, therefore I get to turn her." Spike growled pulling her away from Angelus. Buffy whimpered at the pull on her arm, but both of the men didn't notice her: they were too busy fighting over who gets to turn her. Her body was tossed to the side as the two men fought over her. She also noticed this and slowly pulled herself away. She didn't get too far as a foot stopped her in her tracks. She looked up and her eyes met with an insane, evil glare.

"Naughty, Royal. Trying to get away? I wont stand for that. Besides, who else would fill my tummy and scream in my head?"

William and Angelus were too busy sparring physically and mentally to realize that Drusilla and Buffy were gone. They didn't until Darla cleared her throat, then they both turned to her.

"Not that I don't like this show of war of raging male testosterone, but Dru ran off with the… Anyways, if she forgets to give Blondie her own blood like she did to William, then we may be short one future Queen." Darla said, she was now sitting on the sofa. Both of the men looked to where they had last seen the captive girl.

"Shit!" They said in unison. They both started off in a sprint, following the scent of their kin. They reached the other family room when the found Drusilla sitting on the ground with wide eyes. They didn't see Buffy at first, but then they found her limp body lying still across the room. Drusilla looked up at the men.

"I did it!" She smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

Spike and Angelus looked at Drusilla hopefully, hoping that the insane girl had remembered to give the small girl some blood in exchange for hers.

"You should be proud of Princess. I did it all by me lonesome, and didn't need any help from daddy." Drusilla smiled, referring to when she had turned William. She had forgotten to give him her blood. Despite the fact that Angelus didn't want any other males in the clan, he also didn't want to hurt Drusilla's feeling and let the boy die. He had given the scrawny human some of his own blood with only a few seconds to spare. And ever since then, Angelus had regretted that decision.

William hurried to Elizabeth and looked for any signs of her being alive. Nothing stood out, but his gaze stopped on a mark he had looked over earlier. She had a teardrop mark on the lower part of her back neck. She should have been the Queen. But now she was dead and she wasn't going to be queen of anything. He looked back at Angelus with saddened eyes and then looked back at the dead girl.

"Why do you look at me so crossed? I have done nothing wrong. I did what they told me." She pouted, "No memories slipped out of my head and ran away to the dark abyss of the forgotten mind. It all stayed put, held down with rope and wax."

"You remembered to give her some of your blood?" Angelus asked.

"Yes." Drusilla said, "They told me all the steps so I wouldn't mess up. I couldn't ruin it."

"Looks like our Drusilla does have some sense. And all these years I thought she was completely obtuse." Darla said from the entrance of the room. On the outside she appeared to be tranquil and carefree. Yet on the inside she was fuming.

Flashback:

(1595, France)

Darla walked through the moonlit town with confidence. She was hungry and was hoping to get lucky. Darla hadn't been able to get any food lately: all the townspeople were too cautious to be outside after hours, and the new war with Spain certainly didn't help things at all. She was starting to hate Montpellier and was considering going to a town where the towns people weren't as smart. Her dark green eyes darted across the road to a man walking the same way as her. She caught him looking at her and then he stopped walking. Darla put on a smile and crossed the street towards him. When she got to the middle of the street she then realized that he wasn't a human, therefore not a snack. But she continued on, if she couldn't get food then she may as well take off some of this sexual tension. She stopped in front of him, smiled and licked her pink lips. His boring brown eyes watched her tongue in awe.

"Hello."

"A-Are you Darla?" He asked her, getting back on focus.

"Whose asking?" She asked back. She took a step closer and he tensed up.

"I'm Michael. The Master sent me, he wanted me to tell Darla that he had a present." He said, "He wished for you to come and get it as soon as you can."

"What is it?" Darla asked, her voice sounded excited.

"I don't know, exactly. But I did see a vampire pulling a girl into the Masters room." The brunette man said. Darla nodded and started to think.

"A girl…" She murmured, "Maybe it's a slayer…" She said, coming to a conclusion, and started to walk off. But she turned back around a second later, she knew just how to make this timid man blush.

"Oh, and Michael." She smiled.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Fix yourself." She looked down at his aching erection, "You don't want to go through town like that, you'd loose you dignity in a heartbeat."

She turned and left, leaving him staring down at his pants that definitely did not hide his growing member.

She hurried along the streets, past houses that seemed dead inside, and when she got to the outskirts of Montpellier she smiled: her walk was almost over. There wasn't much houses on the outer edge, but the ones that were there were owned by wealthy, diplomatic men. She admired that in one house, there was a whole family outside searching for something. Her vampire hearing heard one of the little boys cry: 'Harriet's gone missing'.

She couldn't help what she did next. This was just too tempting. If the 'present' was Harriet and was also a slayer, like Darla had thought, then she knew exactly how to make this slayer fall. Darla stalked her way across the street to the very busy house and smiled shyly at a teenage boy.

"What is wrong?" She asked the blonde haired boy. He looked at her, cautiously. He knew about the late night pick-picketers.

"I wish to help, did the little boy say that 'Harriet's gone missing'?" Darla asked. His English wasn't all that great, but he did understand a few words in her sentence. He nodded, finally deciding that she was a good person with no bad intention.

"Ma soeur est sorti précédent, et elle n'est pas rentrée puisque. Je crains pour sa vie." He said quickly. He was suppose to be looking in the underground shelter, not talking to some mysterious blonde. My sister went out earlier, and she had not come home since. I fear for her life.

"Vous faire parle l'anglais?" Darla asked. Do you speak English?

"Seulement un peu. La mère a dit c'est significatif d'apprendre l'anglais parce que dans quelques années que nous pouvons finir par ayant à le parler." He replied. Only a little. Mother said it's important to learn English because in a few years we may end up having to speak it.

"Très rabblement. Je vous souhaite le meilleur de chance. Mais je dois aller." Darla nodded. Very likely. I wish you the best of luck. But I must be going.

"Bonjour, Madame."

"Bonjour." Darla smiled and the boy turned away to continue looking. Throughout the talk with the boy she had decided to not kill him and his family. When she realized this, she stopped walking and shook her head. She was going soft like a human. She couldn't allow that to happen.

Meanwhile:

Edward opened the horizontal doors leading to the shelter and cautiously looked down into the darkness. He heard someone shiver, but it was just his younger sister who was holding the lamp a few feet away from him. Adeline was shaking and if she shook any harder then the light was going to blow out.

"Harriet?" He called. He didn't get an answer. The light from the lamp flickered once and Edward looked back at Adeline.

"Steady, s'il vous plait." He said, glancing at her, his eyes stared past her to the skinny blonde he'd met earlier. She was walking towards his frantic father and little brother, Peter. She had decided to help them look after all, he thought as he turned to his sister. He motioned her closer and he started to step down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he felt the ground for any traces of Harriet. He looked back at the entrance and growled when the lamp light went out. Adeline let out a small scream, and Edward rolled his eyes: she was scared of the dark. Though he admired his younger sister, there was times when he wanted to rip off her reckless head.

"Adeline…" He called up at his sister. He turned up the steps and walked out of the shelter. He looked around for his family, but he didn't see them.

They must have went into the forest. He told himself. He shut the doors and turned around. From the corner of his eye he saw the skinny blonde walking away with a bundle in her arms, Edward didn't think much of it. She was too far away and the boy couldn't tell what it was. He started off towards the forest to find his father and find out what the woman wanted.

When he got to the neighboring forest he immediately wished he had brought the lamp with him. It was pitch black and he kept falling to the ground from all of the upturned roots. He finally decided to turn back, but go a different route than he had done earlier. Edward had only walked a few feet when he tripped over a log and came face to face with the ground. He sat back up and reached foreword to the log to get it out of the path, when he realized that it wasn't a log.

"Papa?" He asked.

Meanwhile:

Darla carried the almost weightless girl all the way to the Masters mansion. If her intuition was right and Harriet was the slayer, than the easiest way to hurt the slayer emotionally would be to kill her baby sister physically. She was eager to see this slayer fall. The doors opened right before she got to them. Darla stepped past them into the warmth of the home. One of the vampire slaved who had opened the doors offered to take Darla's coat, she shooed them away and walked into the large family room. The master was seated on a large couch and had a warm cup of blood in his right hand. Darla sat on the other side of the couch. Dropping the three year old on the floor beside her.

"I see you've brought a present." The Master said to Darla.

"I heard that you got one for me too." Darla smiled. He nodded and motioned her to follow him to the next room. Darla followed him and left the small girls body lying of the foot of the couch. Once Darla got into the study she crossed her arms and got angry. A skinny brunette girl was sitting on a chair with a few vampires catering to her needs. She had a warm blanket, tea, some small cookies, and a vampire was busy making a fire for her.

"Why are you assisting the Slayer? She should be tortured and punished and... and bleeding." Darla yelled loudly, by the end of the sentence everyone's eyes were on her.

"Slayer?" The Master asked, "You've got it all wrong, Darla. She isn't a slayer. She's the Queen."

"The Queen?" Darla asked, "That sounds a bit cliché." She looked back at the girl at the chair. Harriet looked so young, she couldn't have been older than fourteen.

"We'll, not yet, but she will as soon as you turn her." The Master said.

"Me? … I'm confused." Darla said, she dropped her crossed arms and tilted her head.

"She's the queen of the vampires. She will rule all of them, all of us vampires." He said. Darla finally understood, her confused look soon turned into a stubborn one.

"I'm not following her orders." Darla said smugly.

"That's why you are turning her." The Master explained, "Only The Master and the Queens sire can rule over her."

"So I'll control everything?" Darla smirked. She was starting to like this plan.

"Pretty much." He smiled.

"Okay." She said shifting into game face, "Come here, Queenie."

Present time:

They buried Elizabeth soon after in the back yard of their mansion and watched over her funeral bed until the ground above her shook. The whole wait have everyone anxious to meet their new queen. Darla was anxious to see something else. She couldn't wait to see the other Arelius members' faces when they realized a little side affect that came with their prize. Drusilla clapped in joy, awaiting to see her baby that she had been ranting on about for hours. A hand slipped out of the ground and the dirt around it sunk low. Elizabeth seemed to be having some trouble. Spike stepped foreword and gripped her hand tightly, he pulled her out with ease. Once she was out of the ground she looked at the for people around her and then at the sunken grave. Then something unexpected happened, Drusilla's insane smile disappeared and a dark scowl took it's place.

"It's still there." Drusilla said. She stepped towards the confused golden haired girl. Drusilla poked Elizabeth's chest where her heart was, "It's still floating about in you."

"What is?" Angelus asked, stepping closer.

"I thought you knew about vampire queens." Darla smiled. Angelus and William turned to her.

"What?" William asked.

"They are re-born with their soul."

Flashback:

(1595, France)

Darla looked at the trembling girl and then back at The Master.

"You didn't tell me!" Darla said. She pulled The Master into the next room, "Why didn't you tell me that she gets to keep her soul?"

"I didn't know." He said, "I had always thought the Queen was just a legend."

"Your older than time, Master, You should know if it's gossip or not."

"She is the second queen that has every been found. Most possible ones live all their life without being tracked. It's very rare to find one."

"What about the first one?" Darla asked.

"She couldn't stand being a vampire so she killed herself. She was gone before anyone could guess she had a soul." They both stopped talking for a second, and then they both sniffed the air.

"Is that smoke?" Darla asked, they looked back to the closed door that led to Harriet. The Master opened the door, just to find a large pile of ash lying in front of the fireplace. The new queen had killed herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 

Before anyone could think about their mistake, Drusilla ran foreword in a full sprint towards the newly risen vampire. Buffy didn't move, she only stood in trauma at the raven-haired warrior. Drusilla clawed at the distressed queen perpetually, her incoherent rants shooting out like bullets.

"Drusilla, stop!" Angelus said in fear. Drusilla's blows paused for a second as she turned to Angelus. Her eyes were glowing red with anger and Angelus almost shit in his pants.

"You don't dominate me Angelus. So stop controlling me… and bow." Drusilla yelled at the top of her lungs. William, Angelus, and Darla didn't move a muscle, "I said bow to me. Damnit, bow!" She stepped closer to Angelus and the others.

"Dru, we can fix it." Angelus said, trying to calm the rampant girl, "We can rip the soul right out of her."

"Rip it out like a rotten tooth." Drusilla said, then she slowly grinned. She turned back at the newly-risen vampire, "Yeah. I know you feel it - The pain, like a bee sting. But I'll make it all go away… No more crying in the corners as other have their fun. No more whisperers whispering in your ears telling of god. God doesn't want you, Royal. Your spoiled, a creature. But not even the creatures want you… You don't fit in. Not a human not a vampire. God looks down upon you… He doesn't yet know. He pushes the thoughts to the back of his holy head never to be thought upon again. He doesn't believe that the lips can spit out the putrid molar."

Elizabeth looked at everyone there and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"But I must thank you, Royal. If you hadn't caught my dark princes fancy then I would have never gotten my paws on you and another dog would catch the kitten. He would have torn you apart and ruined you and leave your dead corpse. A queen wasted."

Drusilla rubbed her soft hands down Elizabeth's cheek then brought her hand back to smack her. She threw her arm foreword, but a hand tightened around her wrist: stopping her from performing her deed. Drusilla craned her head back, and came face to face with Darla.

"Drusilla, you can make the best of this mess." Darla said, Drusilla stared at Darla waiting for her to continue, "Think, she'll now be easier to control…"

Meanwhile:

Buffy had no idea what to think or do. She had just woken up in, it seems to be, her grave: which was enough to traumatize her. But she had escaped the tomb, only to see the scary people that had kidnapped her. They were babbling something about her being a queen, but she wasn't… right? She was just a resident of Sunnydale, England. She wasn't anything special. The one she knew to be called Drusilla, rushed at her with claws. Ripping at her face, Buffy felt the pain, but it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

_What happened, I feel different. I can hear things… smell things much more than before.… Before I died. I'm dead? No. I'm not dead. It was a mistake, they accidentally buried me… they must have, no one would do this intentionaly._

She was pulled from her thoughts when the hits stopped and Drusilla walked away from her. Buffy looked up at the other people that were too into Drusilla than notice her. Buffy took a step back, and turned. She quietly ran past the house and around the corner. She didn't stop running until she got several miles away.

She recognized where she was and continued onward to finish the journey she started a few days ago: to her home. Surely her parents were looking for her. A man was walking along the side walk, heading in the opposite direction of her. She look up and took a small glance at him. He stopped in his tracks and took a step away from her.

"Demon." He hissed, Buffy tilted her head to the side and frowned. He took a giant step towards her and pulled back his fist. Buffy saw this and screamed. She put her hands up to shield her face and she awaited a hit.

But none came. She opened her eyes to see William harshly broke the mans nose with a fisted hand. The man fell, unconscious before he even hit the soft road. Buffy's eyes met with the blonde man and she knew that she would be going back with them. Her eyes drifted down at the 'sleeping' man a few feet away, then back to the man that had caused all of this. He smiled a bit, then motioned her to continue on to where she was going. Buffy didn't say anything as she continued on down to her house. She only looked back when she got to a corner of the road. Before she turned she took one more look at the man. Then she turned onward.

Meanwhile:

"Drusilla's going to kill me." Spike sing-songed quietly as he strolled back to the mansion. His mind was churning for an excuse for coming home empty handed, when he was told to bring back Elizabeth.

_Maybe I could say she killed herself? No, Dru would be able to sense if the girl was dead… Perhaps I could say that she beat me to a pulp and then ran to Ireland? … No, don't have bruises to show for it. Vampire healing doesn't work that fast. Oh, I got one. I could say that I cant tell her what to do, she is my queen. She controls me so if she doesn't want to come than I cant make her. Of course, I could advise her to come back. But she wouldn't have to actually do it. You can lead a horse to water but you cant make it drink, after all._

He stepped through the mansion, his excuse ready for exploitation.

Meanwhile:

She stepped up her house steps and took a deep breath. Her small hand reached up to the doorbell and rapped it against the hard wooded door. After a few minutes of waiting the door was opened by her butler.

"Gibson!" She smiled, happy to finally see a familiar face. Once he saw hers, though, he stepped back and shook his head.

"Elizabeth." He said as if her name was the very name of the devil.

"Gibson? Gibson, what is the matter." She took a step towards him and gasped as an invisible barrier stopped her from continuing on into the home. He touched his hand to his heart and then shut the door in her face.

"Gibson? …" She whispered as she slid to the ground. She had been quite close to the old man since she had been a child. She closed her eyes trying to make sense of all this. She gasped once more as words that had been said earlier came back into her mind.

"Your spoiled, a creature… Not even the creatures want you. You don't fit in."

"I found her, therefore I get to turn her."

"She's our queen."

"Demon."

What did they do to me? Buffy thought as she felt her face move and the sharp teeth disappear. She stood back up and ran her hand along the wood of her door. Whispering a goodbye and a kiss she left the home, heading for the only place that seemed to be the solution right now.

She got to the docks and immediately looked around for a ship. The dock was empty. She leaned back against a wall and closed her eyes. Buffy opened them immediately when she heard a heartbeat getting closer to her. Her eyes met with a man and he tilted his head. Buffy got off the wall and stepped to the man.

"Hello, Miss." He said with a strong English accent. Buffy curtsied and looked out to the water.

"Hello." She replied back. He pulled off his coat and handed it to Elizabeth. She nodded and hung it about her shoulders.

"What's a fine girl like you doing out here?" He asked.

"I was going to take a boat out, but there aren't any." She said. She looked back at the man and took in his appearance. The large scruffy clothes made him look bigger than he actually was. His dirty face looked as if his face hadn't been shaved and washed in weeks. But his eye's looked kind and friendly: that was enough for Buffy. She hadn't a problem with poor people, unlike everyone else in her family.

"The next ship out is coming tomorrow morning. It'll leave that night." He said. He looked out at the ocean for a split second and then gazed back onto the girl.

"Oh…" Buffy whispered.

Is that okay? Will Drusilla catch me if I don't leave right away.

"It's going to America." He said, Buffy looked up at him and smiled, but don't be getting your hopes up, Miss. I doubt they'll let a woman on board, it's bad luck."

Buffy's gazed flew up to his neck where she could hear the blood pulse.

_It's disgusting…. No._

Meanwhile:

"William likes to tell little white lies. Loves to hear the churning of the little wheels in his head making up excuses. Mummy gets cross, and deceivers never get the yummy muffin. Isn't that right, Angelus?" Drusilla asked turning her head to her sire. He nodded.

"Aye." He returned his gaze to William and Drusilla stepped towards William.

"Now, Daddy, can you tell the lost puppy what you told Princess?" Drusilla asked.

"I saw you help the Bitch escape." Angelus smiled.

"I didn't help her." William protested, "I can't control the Queen."

"I own her - she's my possession, Little Iconoclast. I have everything at my whim. I'm the ruler. And when I give my dark knight a task, I expect it to get done. You can't do what you choose, you work for me. And there is no one else to serve." Drusilla said.

"Yeah there is." Darla said from the entrance of the family room. Everyone looked at her shocked. They had been too much into the conversation to notice her enter the room, "The Master." Ever since she had first found out about the girl she had been thinking about how she was going to fix this problem.

"The Master will never eradicate me. He shall join me in my glory. We shall sing to the stars and bathe in the blood of sweet little unspoiled girls." Drusilla said angrily, "I am going to get the girl, and I will come back and see a present from you, William. Then you will be forgiven." She walked past Darla and out of the mansion.

"Damn, I love it when she's dominate." Angelus smiled. Darla and William looked at Angelus and then shook their heads.

"I don't know about you, William, but I don't like this Drusilla." Darla said. She walked over to where he sat on the chair and sat on Williams lap. Angelus growled and Darla just smiled.

"This whole: Queen and Queen's Sire thing is really getting out of hand. Don't you agree."

"Yes." William said, "Dru's been getting all high and mighty."

"We'll, I'm going to kill the girl, and make sure Drusilla gets home safely." Darla said. At both of the men's confused faces she continued talking.

"You two obviously don't know anything about the Queen… Once she dies Drusilla isn't the Queen's Sire anymore."

Or when the Queens Sire dies, I will become the Queens Sire. Dru will be no more and I will rule all. And me and The Master can rule. And first thing I'll do is get rid of these two dumb males.

"So Dru will be back and she wont be bitchy?" William asked.

"Aww, but I like this Drusilla." Angelus said. William and Darla turned to him.

"Angelus." Darla whispered as she got off of Williams lap and got onto his.

"You know she wont do you… favors like this, right? She believes she's too good for you." Darla whispered. Angelus looked strait foreword in though.

_She's right…_

"Yeah." Angelus said, "Go kill the girl."

Darla smiled as she got off of Angelus's lap and walked out of the room. William and Angelus heard the door shut and they looked at each other.

"So… are you starting to regret this?" William asked.

"Yeah." Angelus said.

Meanwhile:

Drusilla had followed Elizabeth's scent all over the town. She had walked up to a house that really smelt of the girl. Then she followed it all the way to the docks. Here, she was sure, was where she would find her.

"Royal…" Drusilla sing-songed, "Come out, come out wherever you are."

She walked past a bench where a man lay dead. Two piercing decorated his grimy neck. Drusilla smiled.

"Look's like my baby's ate without her mother."

Buffy pulled herself back against the wall of the alley and wiped her lips. She didn't dare look at the red liquid, but she could smell it. It was intoxicating.

"I know you're here, Royal." Drusilla said walking into the alleyway, "Mummy and you are whole."

Buffy back into the darkness and tried to escape Drusilla's gaze.

"Drusilla." Came a voice from outside the alley. Drusilla's gaze fell from Buffy and looked to her left.

"Darla." Drusilla smiled.

"Did you find the girl?" Darla asked, she walked past the dead man and stopped a few feet from Drusilla. Dru turned to Darla and took a few steps to her. She reached down and grabbed Darla's hand.

Darla was excited and couldn't wait to go through with her plan. She felt Dru grab her hand and tug her closer to an alley that she suspected Elizabeth was in.

"I found her alright, and her little snack. I'm so proud."

Elizabeth almost fainted when she saw the two standing in the entrance. There was no escape, she was dead.

"Drusilla." Darla smiled.

"Yes, Grandmummy?" Drusilla said.

"Spike has your present ready. How about you go home and I'll get the girl." Darla offered. Drusilla smiled even wider and started to talk.

"Thank you. Be careful with the princess, I don't want her ruined." Drusilla turned and started to walk away. Darla turned to her retreating form and reached underneath her dresses. Her hand came out from underneath them with a stake in her hand.

"And, Dru?" Darla said, Drusilla turned around to see Darla one step behind her. Drusilla looked down at Darla's hand, then looked back up.

"You love to torture me with your little fun, don't you?" Drusilla pouted. She stepped back, but Darla stepped towards her in sync.

"Daddy'll be cross." Drusilla said as Darla swung her arm down.

"Please, Grandmummy! Please don't. You cant!" Drusilla whined, bracing herself for the pain.

The stake pierced her heart and then she was dust.

Darla turned back towards the alley and looked in, there was no one in it.

_The girl must have ran. No, I still need her._

Darla sniffed the air and followed her scent till she reached a beach. She continued walking and stopped when she saw the cutest shoes on the ground. They had a faint smell of Elizabeth on them. Darla threw them aside, knowing that she must have been wearing them the day she was taken. Darla continued on through town, following the smell of lavender and coal. She stopped when she reached her home.

"She must be daft is she's coming here." Darla said. She stepped into the mansion and as soon as she got inside the smell disappeared. She stepped back outside and smelled. As she hurried off the steps and looked around the trees and bushes, William and Angelus poked their heads out the door.

"Darla?" They asked the rushing figure.

"Damn girl." She said as she lifted up a large brown coat that she suspected belonged to the dead man that Elizabeth killed.

"Did Elizabeth turn into a coat?" Angelus asked. William nodded, thinking the same thing.

"No." Darla said.

Gaa, her scents everywhere. She probably left back for the dock… Stupid girl. Smart, but stupid.

"I'll be back in a few." Darla said. She started off for the docks. The two men looked at each other and then back at Darla.

"Careful, the sun'll be up in a few hours." Angelus said. Darla turned back to them.

"I'll be back before then." She said turning back in the direction she had been going a second ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 

(2006, Sunnydale)

She pulled her coat tighter around her and quietly crept down to the basement of the Magic Box. An older gentleman owned it, but his assistant was the only one working right now. Anya, as her name tag stated, never left the register and wouldn't dare leave it in the open for anyone to steal. Buffy had taken this route many times, it was the easiest way to get to her home in the daylight. She often came here to make small talk with one of the usual costumers: Willow Rosenberg. She'd known the meek redhead for almost two years and had become quite close. She knew everything about her: She had learned that Willow was gay, was a Wiccan, and that she studying in a local college. Buffy had told her about herself too. Except she left out the part about her being a hundred and forty-three year old queen vampire.

_Queen vampire…_ That sounded so wrong to her. She certainly didn't act like a queen. She lived in a small apartment with no vehicle and snacked on rats and meat from the local butchers. Plus she stayed away from people, mostly, only going out into the world to get food and chat with Willow. That's why she had been at the Magic Box, to see Willow and act like a normal teenage girl.

She admired how much the world had changed within the last hundred years. Once upon a time girls were shy and would die of embarrassment if they shown a bit of leg. Now, it's embarrassing to not show some leg and it seemed as if the roles of men and women had been swapped.

Anyways, she hurried down the stairs and looked around the room. She tried to remember if she needed any things for the house. She decided on a package of special weeds that made the blood taste much better. She walked to the back and opened the manhole that was there. Buffy had no clue why there would be a manhole in the building, but she didn't argue. She had no problem with it. She jumped down into the sewer and cursed when she realized that it was filled higher than normal. Her pants were ruined.

She continued on and in record time she got home. She crawled up the basement stairs of the building and ignored the passing people's look of disgust at her stained and stinky clothes. Buffy didn't care, it's not like they knew her. She's never even spoke to any of them. The only one she ever spoke to was the one she hated the most. A blonde chick named Donna and her brunette friend lived right above her. Donna acted like a slut and was never by herself at night. She had kept Buffy awake all nights at times, and even Buffy's soul didn't care about the dumb bitch.

Buffy pulled her loner key out of her pants pocket and stuck it into the lock of her door. She turned it until she heard a click and then opened it. She dropped her coat carelessly on the floor and walked over to the beeping answering machine. She pushed play and the blinking number one stopped.

"Hello, Ms. Summers. It's Dan Ravalli. I wanted to remind you that your month's pay is two days overdue. I would like it if you called me at -" Buffy stopped the message from continuing with the push of a button and walked to her bathroom. As she pulled off her shirt she turned on the water of the tub. She peeled her pants off and threw them into the small garbage can, she wasn't even going to attempt to save them.

She leaned foreword and turned off the water. She pulled off her underclothes and stepped into the inviting water. She closed her eyes and took a deep un-needed breath. She did this from time-to-time. It made her feel more human, we'll as close to human as a vampire could get. She was happy… for a little while.

She looked up at the ceiling and stared at a small tan stain. Ever since she had been living here the stains been there, so it was probably longer than five years since she had lived there for five years.

_I need to leave soon. I have lived here and, I'm sure, that everyone's noticed that I haven't aged at all. They're going to suspect. I have to leave… I want to be secluded… A nice, quiet place where I don't have to worry about anything. I'll talk to Mr. Ravalli in the morning. Right now I'm busy._

Buffy closed her eyes and welcomed sweet slumber.

Meanwhile:

Spike slammed on the gas and laughed as the 'Welcome to Sunnydale sign fell to the ground. It was a tradition. When he got to a new town, he knocked down the sign. He had done this countless of times, though this time it was different…His stay in the town wasn't like the other several towns…

In this town, he planned on bagging his third slayer.

Flashback:

Darla pushed past all of the brute men who were trying to stop and hit on her. A brunette one stepped between her and the boat that she had seen Elizabeth go in.

"Hello, Miss." The man said. Darla didn't say anything, only grab him by the collar and lift him a foot off the ground. She let her demon show and then she threw the man towards the ocean. He landed right by the edge of the dock, and when he stood up dizziness caused him to fall over. She turned towards all the gawking men and flashed her demon at them.

"Get back to work." She said as the brunette man crawled out of the water from the beach. The men nodded and then continued on with what they had been doing. Though none forgot about how she had beaten their largest colleague. She walked onto the boat and followed the lavender aroma. She walked down the steps and stopped when she reached a door. She slowly opened it and her brown eyes met the green.

"Hello Queenie." Darla said. Buffy gasped and crawled backwards, trying to escape the evil woman who frightened her more than the raven-haired one.

"Please don't hurt me… I'm so confused." Buffy plead.

"Oh, I wasn't going to hurt. I just wanted to bit you. It wont hurt at all."

"First… What am I?" Buffy asked. Darla motioned her up and Buffy reluctantly got to her feet. Darla put her arm around Buffy's shoulder and started to talk.

"You're a vampire." Darla said. She expected Buffy to gasp, but when she didn't Darla looked at her.

"I figured that when I killed the nice man." Buffy said, "But… I heard Drusilla say something about me being a queen."

Darla nodded and led Buffy up the stairs. Buffy stopped walking and pulled out of Darla's grasp. Darla turned to her angrily, but she quickly put on a happy façade and smiled widely.

"You are. You're a queen for all the vampires." Darla's hand flew out to the back of Buffy's neck and rubbed against the teardrop mark. Buffy closed her eyes remembering the strange birthmark that made her extra special to her mother. Buffy had been born the same day that Joyce's mother had died. Joyce saw the mark as a symbol of her tears that were shed and that her mother was okay. Buffy never understood why.

"You have the mark." Darla explained. She pulled her hand away from Buffy and started to walk up the stairs. Buffy followed and Darla continued, "Drusilla was your sire, therefore had control over everything that you have control over, except she also controls you. I killed her, as you saw in the alley, and that means I take her place as Queen's Sire. But it's not complete, yet."

"It's not? You killed Drusilla…" Buffy said trying to understand. She felt the ground move and she knew the boat was moving.

"There's another part. I need to take some of your blood. It'll only hurt a little." Darla said. She walked to the edge of the boat and watched as men walked by with large crates. They kept a distance from the blonde warrior.

"Take my blood…" Buffy stuttered. She was scared, she didn't trust this women one bit. What is she took all of her blood and Buffy died. Buffy unconsciously put her hand onto the scabbed over bit marks on her neck.

"It'll only be a few sips." Darla said. Buffy nodded and Darla leaned forward to take a bite. With all the strength she could muster Buffy pushed the vamped out blonde off the ship. Seconds later her eyes met with Darla's angry ones. Buffy smiled shyly and turned down steps till she reached her original hiding spot. Once again she sat back down, feeling completely safe and filled with hope.

(2006, Sunnydale)

Spike walked out of the bar with his arm around the blonde girl's shoulders. She smelled strongly of Alcohol and was 'pissed drunk'. Spike liked women like that. He watched her as she fumbled with her keys, then dropped them on the floor clumsily. When she picked them up Spike pulled her away.

"Where are we going?" She hiccupped.

"We'll just take my car." Spike whispered into her ear. She giggled insanely and Spike pulled her to his car. He opened the passenger door and she stepped in. Spike walked around the car and got in on his side. He started up the engine and pulled out of the lot, "Which way to your house, pet?" Spike didn't even attempt to remember what her name was.

Spike wanted to get some action tonight, he didn't think he's ever been so sexually frustrated before in his un-life. He wasn't counting his pre-vampire life because he was so sexually frustrated then that Carrot Top wasn't anything compared to William Pratt. She pointed in the direction and after a while of driving and turning wrong turns he got to a shabby looking apartment complex. She grabbed his wrist and tugged a little.

"You have to come in and meet my friend." The girl said. Spike had been planning on going in anyways, and what she had said did count as an invite. Spike nodded and pulled the car into a parking spot. He and the girl walked onto the elevator along with a tall, ogre-like man. Spike wanted to make the mad cry, but this wasn't the right time to have violent fun. Right now was the sexual fun… then food fun. The man got off one floor under the one that the girl lived on. And when the men got off, the floor smelled like something from a long time ago. Spike couldn't place it and he knew that he would be thinking about this for a while. The elevator dinged and the girl pulled Spike out of it. She pulled him to a door and knocked. The door was opened a second later by a thin brunette in pajamas and a quart of ice cream in her hand.

"Hey, Donna." She said, she smiled softly. _Donna…_ Spike said, now remembering her name.

"Hey, this is Spike." Donna said. Spike wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and she giggled, "Were just going to go to my room."

"Go ahead. I'm just watching some John Wayne, you two can go on and … do your thing." She smiled softly. She shut the door behind her and fell back onto the couch. She seemed nice, Spike decided that she wouldn't suffer death tonight. Spike looked at her and then turned back when Donna pulled him into a bright pink room. It was much more high maintenance than the living room, and Spike had to stop himself from humming the Pepto Bismol song.

"I'm not fucking you in a pink room." Spike said bluntly.

"Oh… um ok. We can…" She said thinking of a solution. He had caught her off guard with his comment. She smiled widely and grabbed his wrist once more, "We'll use Sarah's room instead. Donna said. She pulled Spike into another room without even asking her friend if it was okay. When Spike got into the room, he was amazed that someone as stupid as Donna would hang out with someone like this. She had books all over bookshelves in the room. There was no speck of pink in the room… or purple. The room was more focused on soft earth colors. Donna crawled onto the bed while pulling off some of her clothes. Spike followed her lead and joined her on the bed.

Meanwhile:

Buffy was awoken by loud moaning noises above her. Whoever Donna was with right now my be good because between the sounds of the bed hitting the wall and the screams of ecstasy were nothing compared to what she had heard other nights before. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the broom that she kept by her bed for times like these. She slammed the stick up onto her ceiling and shouted out.

"God damnit, cant you keep your skirt down for one night. I actually want to get some sleep tonight without having to resort to earplugs to drown out your screams." Buffy said. They did stop and for that, Buffy was grateful.

Meanwhile:

Spike was pounding into her hard and could tell she was close, he was too. But then he was interrupted to a loud noise of something hitting the floor beneath him.

"Uhh, it's that freak Buffy from downstairs. She always has to ruin my fun." Donna said as she rolled her eyes. They stopped moving against each other to listen to the girl below.

"God damnit, cant you keep your skirt down for one night. I actually want to get some sleep tonight without having to resort to earplugs to drown out your screams." The girl screamed. Spike had to stop from laughing at Donna's face.

_The freak just called me a slut._

Donna started to move again, but Spike had gotten bored. He changed his face and let Donna see him demon. She screamed at the top of her lungs and Spike lurched forward and pierced her neck. She was dead in minutes.

Meanwhile:

When she heard Donna scream the last time she had had enough. She had marched down the hallway and pushed the button to go to level one. The door opened and she joined a bleached blond man in the elevator.

Meanwhile:

Spike watched as a small blonde girl walked onto the elevator. He could tell that the girl in the Yummy Sushi pajamas was a vampire. Spike was good at that. He couldn't see her well because her hair was hiding her face. She was mumbling to herself, though.

"Stupid blondes…I'm going to kill her, I swear… thinks she can keep me up all night with the moaning and groaning and … noisemaking. Evil butt…" She whispered. Spike couldn't help but comment.

"Are you the girl that yelled that the bint was a slut?" Spike asked. Buffy recognized the accent, but she didn't know where. She also recognized the special word he used. 'bint'. Not many people said it nowadays, and it was rare to find someone that could pull it off correctly.

"Yes." Buffy answered.

"Oh…" Spike said.

"Are you the one that she's with?" Buffy asked. The elevator opened and they both stepped off.

"We had sex… That's all." Spike said.

"Hope you don't have any diseases now." Buffy said as she turned into a small building called office. Spike continued walking, trying to figure out where he had known the girl from.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

(Sunnydale 2006)

Spike had driven a mile away when it hit him. ((It's Elizabeth)) He immediately did a U-Turn and drove back to the apartment. He didn't know what he was going to say or do… he was just going to wing it. After all her was good at that. That's exactly what he did 143 years ago when he had found her. She looked so different now. She was much more outspoken and definitely not as emotionally frail. He didn't know what he was going to say. The las time he had seen Elizabeth was when she had escaped Drusilla's wrath. Spike stopped in front of the office where he had parked earlier. He looked thought a dark window that was impossible to see through… with human eyes. But he could see the thin blonder clearly with his vampire eyesight. She was yelling at a man behind the counter. He looked annoyed and Elizabeth looked even angrier than she did earlier. Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and marched out of the office. Spike hurried out of the car and stopped her. Buffy tensed up when she felt a vampires presence behind her.

"Please don't try to fight me because I'm really not in the mood. But if you must insist then I'll play along. Though, I am warning you I'm much older and stronger than I look." Buffy turned around to him and back up when she realized it was the guy from the elevator. This time, though, she actually looked at him. He had striking blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. Buffy's eyes widened when she recognized him.

"William." She whispered. She backed up and frowned. She could handle anything, but this - she couldn't. She never thought she'd be able to look at the man who had brought her into this undead hell. All her unlife had seemed damned since he had stolen her from her safe, short mortal life. She'd never thought that she'd see the day.

"Elizabeth." Spike said breathlessly, she was just as beautiful as she had been many years ago, maybe a little too skinny now, but that could be fixed. She shook her head, not believing this was happening. She turned and ran to the closest escape: the stairs. She didn't care that the elevator was only a few meters away; all she cared about was getting away. She didn't trust him around her, and she didn't trust herself. Within seconded Spike got onto the elevator and got onto the second floor. He followed her scent of lavender to a room labeled 104. Spike could tell by the faint smell that was hadn't gotten to her room yet. Spike backed up against the door and lit a cigarette. Within only a few seconds her tired body reached his.

"Why can't you just leave me alone." She whispered. She looked down and tears glistened in her eyes. She pushed them back and looked up at Spike. She walked past him and opened the door with her key. Buffy walked in and left Spike out of the apartment.

"Ain't gonna invite nice bloke into you cozy home, ey?" Spike asked. Buffy looked at him over her shoulder and she sat on her couch.

"I'm a vampire, you don't need my invite to come into my home and annoy me." She said. Spike nodded, he knew this. He just wanted to be a gentleman. He stepped into the threshold, and shoved the hand with out the cigarette into his pocket.

"How've ya been, Pet?" Spike asked, breaking the awkward silence. He decided to sit on the couch end opposite of her. When he got onto the couch, her tensing up didn't go unnoticed by him. She didn't speak, though, for what seemed life minutes.

"Dead." She said after a moments thought. Spike looked at her and simply nodded, that was the answer he'd expected from her.

"Y'no, almost regret taking you. T'was never the same after." They looked at each other, only Spike spoke, "I never saw Drusilla and Darla after the night you were reborn. It was just me and Angelus. We had just figured that Drusilla had killed Darla when Darla went to kill you-" Spike said when Buffy cut him off.

"Darla wasn't trying to kill me." Buffy said. Spike looked at Buffy confused about what she had said, "She was there to take Drusilla's place as Queens Sire."

"Darla lied?" Spike asked, Buffy nodded, "So it was her that killed Dru?"

"Yeah." Buffy said, "I ran onto a boat that was coming to America after. She followed and I pushed her off. I didn't kill her, though. I've never killed before… Only once, actually."

"Angelus went crazy when she disappeared, is she dead?" Spike asked, Buffy shrugged, "Listen, Elizabeth; I-"

"Don't call me Elizabeth. I don't know that girl anymore. She died the day you decided it was okay to hurt the innocent maiden in the red dress. I'm Buffy now, William."

"Then don't call me William, Buffy." Spike said saying Buffy's name like a disease, "I'm Spike."

"Whatever, can you just leave me be, I have things to do." She said. Spike looked down at her appearance and smiled.

"What sleep? You do know that you don't need to sleep during the night, you're a vampire, creature of the night - or have you forgotten?" Spike argue, stressing the 'of'

"Can you just leave me alone." She asked angrily. She stood up off of the couch and glared daggers at him. She took in a deep, shaky breath and crossed her arms.

"And your breathing, too! Some vampire you are." Spike said. He got off the couch also and matched her evil look. After a second of thinking to herself she sat down on the couch, exhausted.

"It makes me feel human." Buffy said quietly. So quiet that Spike couldn't even hear her. Spike sat back on the couch. He didn't know what to say to that. He had to be careful what he said to her. Even he knew that ensouled vampires had it harder than the ones lacking them.

"Tell me about what happened after you left. How'd you get this life." Spike asked, eager to hear a good story.

"Actually, Spike, I need to get some sleep. I have an important day tomorrow, or…" She looked at a clock on the far wall, "… Rather in a few hours." She pointed towards the door as she stood up, but Spike didn't take the hint.

"Kay, I'll just sleep on the settee." Spike said, he spread his legs out in front of him and leaned back on the arm of the couch. So much for being a gentleman. Buffy's jaw dropped. She was too tired to argue, she just walked busily around the room and grabbed a few items: a small box that was underneath the entertainment center, a bottle of French wine, and a golden necklace off of a corner table. She gave Spike one more look as she slipped into the confines of her room.

Spike smirked when he heard the lock on her bedroom door lock shut. When he heard a bed creak in the room he got off the couch to explore her house. It wasn't too shabby, but it wasn't posh either. The living room and the kitchen were connected with just a small bar separating them: one lonely stool stood by the counter. Spike didn't know why, but it made him happy to see that she wasn't with anyone. It was a small apartment. Maybe four rooms; bedroom, living room, kitchen, and bathroom. He started to walk around and quietly cursed when his foot collided with the corner of the couch, creating a loud thump that he was sure she could her. He swallowed the pain and continued with his exploration. Spike opened what he thought was the bathroom door and looked around, he wasn't surprised. It had the main things in it; toilet, sink, tub. He opened the medicine cabinet and looked around; Tylenol, tampons, lip stick, red nail polish, ear cleaners. Spike shook his head and closed it. It was then that he realized that there was black marker all over the mirror. Instead of sight behind you, it looked like a door to a dark abyss. A confused Spike kneeled on the ground and looked under the sink. In the small cupboard was some green towels and a robe. Spike stood back up and kicked the door shut. Something in the garbage can caught his eyes. There was a pair of tan pants with a stain on the bottom. Spike knew those stains all to well.

((So she's been in the sewers recently…))

He walked back into the living room and turned into the kitchen. First thing he did was open the fridge. He wasn't expecting what he saw. The shelves were lined with milk, juice, bread, eggs, candy, jelly, and fruit. Spike tilted his head to the side, wondering why she had all this food even though vampires don't eat. He grabbed the milk and realized that it wasn't open. He looked at the expiration date it said it on the 14th, which was in a week. Spike put the milk back and shut the fridge. He looked around the kitchen for anything else unusual, but nothing caught his eye. He stepped back into the bland living room. His eyes stopped on the cabinet underneath the TV. He kneeled down and opened it. The only thing in it was a large photo album. Spike pulled it out and sat back onto the couch. The album looked pretty old, probably dating back to the fifties, but despite the age it was in mint condition. The first pictures in it were black and white. They were falling apart and looked even older than the book. It was of Buffy and other people he didn't recognize. They were in everyday places too, some were in stores, outside in the snow, at the park. They went on like this. Slowly the pictures began to look more recent. Most of them were at beaches of families and women. Spike's eyes stopped at the last picture. It was of a thin girl in a green bikini. A picture of Buffy's head was placed over the bikini clad girl's head. Spike pulled the picture out of the protective album sheet and realized that it wasn't a picture. The sunbathing girl picture was from a magazine with a perfume ad on the back. Spike put the album back in the cabinet and shut the door. He returned onto the couch and laid down. He wasn't at all tired, but the boredom caused him to doze off.

Meanwhile:

Not much long after she had locked the door she heard him move around the living room, his Doc Martins making a loud thump every time it hit the floor. She shook her head, too tired to fight. She set her stuff on the ground and crawled into bed. She didn't know why, but she felt she could trust the new William… She flinched when she heard a loud thud and an array of curses… never mind, only a smidgen of trust.


	7. Chapter 7

_They stood together on a ship. It was a big ship that could hold hundreds of people, but they were the only ones on it. She turned away to look at the front._

_"Look, it's so far…" She said eyeing the land miles away. "America…" Her arm was grasped and she was pulled back into the mans embrace, "Daddy…" She whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. Suddenly, the body holding her close transformed into a much smaller one. Buffy moved her head back to see, "No, not you, anyone but you."_

_"Naughty Royal, I'm not daddy…" Drusilla's face transformed and now it was Angelus's face on her body, "I am…" His thick Irish accent said. Buffy clutched her Sushi pajama bottoms in fear and pulled away. She stepped backwards, her eyes never escaping his. Angelus's eyes got wider and she stepped back some more. Buffy gasped when she realized that she walked off the corner of the ship. She started to fall. But two hands caught her from underneath. They helped her get to the ground._

_"So sweet. My little Wanton…" He whispered. Buffy recognized the accent and turned to the man that had caused this. William. Spike. William the Bloody. His face changed every second from one to another of the three. She looked back at the horse that he had just helped her get off of and she quickly jumped onto it. She pushed her legs back into it's ribs._

_"Go!" She begged it to run. She sighed when it started to. She didn't look back at the bleached blonde man. She heard someone whisper something inaudible, then they whispered it again. This time Buffy heard._

_"You have the mark" Buffy felt a burning sensation on the back of her neck and suddenly the horse transformed into a wolf. In shock, Buffy let go of the reins. She fell backward into the ocean. The ocean started to burn, and the waves soon turned to flames. Consuming her. The wolf stared down at her, a grin on it's face… Buffy closed her eyes and …_

Buffy's eyes fluttered open when she realized it was morning; the stress of what she had to do weighed down her mind. She cranked her head to the side and growled when the alarm clock blinked 10:32. She had hoped to wake up much earlier so she didn't have to be seen by the other residents of the complex. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She pulled off her sushi pajamas and put on a pair of blue jeans that accentuated her petite form and a green hoodie. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and left the room.

_Things to do; call the U-haul place, pack up stuff, head to… LA. Las Angelus sounds nice… Then go there and settle in. Then I have to get another fake ID. And…_

The sound of someone snoring pulled her out of her thoughts, her eyes stopped on the naked man on her ugly orange couch, his clothes were folded neatly on the coffee table to his left. He was facing away towards the back of the couch, but Buffy still had to control her wandering eyes. The events of the previous night flashed through her head and she then remembered why the man was there, though the question of why he was naked still puzzled her brain. Her eyes trailed along his flawless skin. His back was perfectly sculpted and the muscles rippled with his breathing.

_… Looks like I'm not the only one who breaths for fun…_

Her eyes trailed down to his ass. It was perfect and sexy. Buffy liked perfect, sexy butts. Though this was the first one she had ever seen, she definitely liked them a lot.

She went back into her room and pulled a cover off of her bed. She threw it on him and almost whimpered at the loss of visual. She shook the bad thoughts out of her mind and grabbed the phone book off of the entertainment center. She skimmed through until she found the special number that she has called so many times before.

Meanwhile:

_He looked at the three girls in front of him. He didn't know what one to choose. They all looked good. One was one he remembered from so long ago. It had been years since he had seen her, so much years that she was only vaguely familiar and he didn't recognize her voice at all. The second one was one that he didn't care about. She had two holes in her neck and blood was falling from the wound. Her sweaty blond hair floated in the imaginary wind, as her pink lips whispered "evil freak". As Spike looked at the brunette girl in third place he whispered "Drusilla?" Her lips opened up and started to talk._

_"Lets see what's behind door number one!" Bob Barkers voice boomed out of Drusilla's lips. Spike smiled and nodded. Buffy, the first girl, lifted up her skirt of her red dress and Spike crawled beneath. There was an orange couch with oranges everywhere between her legs. Spike pushed the oranges out of the way and laid down. Right before he closed his eyes he heard_

_"I'd like to rent one for six days." And he closed his eyes and …_

"Um… I'd like to rent one for six days." Buffy said into the phone. She was talking to a man at the local U-Haul place. She heard Spike mutter something and then stood up. His eyes stopped on Buffy and she looked away. Spike looked at her confused, then he looked down at his dangling dick. He smirked and decided to play a little trick on this girl.

As she had the conversation with the man on the other line Spike walked up to her, she had no choice but to look at him.

"Go away." She whispered to Spike, "Oh, not you… I was talking to … someone else." She said when the man of the other line got really quiet. She gave Spike an evil look and her eyes darted to the bathroom door. It was times like this she wished she'd had a cordless phone. Spike threw his arms in the air and stretched. His dick only a few feet from her shaking knees. Buffy's eyes slowly looked down to his loins. His ass had nothing on this.

Spike smell her arousal the minute he started to stretch. He watched her eyes lower to his crotch and he grinned.

"See something you like?" He asked her. Her eyes went back up to his face and she turned away.

"I'll be down to get it in a few hours. I still have to pack my things." She said as she hung up the phone. She turned and walked into her bedroom without giving Spike a chance to ask what was going on. He shrugged and grabbed his clothes.

He liked her reaction to him, a lot. Something deep down told him that he was her first eye candy. Something also told him that she needed his help. And he wasn't just going to leave a lady in need. He pulled on his clothes and sat on the couch. When she got out of her room, he would tell her the news.

Meanwhile:

Buffy went into her room and collapsed into her bed. She was so frustrated.

_Stupid, arrogant, cocky, jerk… He thinks that he can come into my home and be all 'Hey, look at me and my giant dick… Look, it bounces around as I walk. Step Bounce Step Bounce. Someone make it stop moving and get it away. But I like it and don't want it to go away, especially when It bounces. … NO, I don't. It's evil, and he's evil. And two evil things don't make a good thing. Now I'm going to go in there and make him put on pants and then I'm going to throw him out of my apartment… Which, by the way, I'm suppose to be moved out of in…_

Buffy looked at her alarm clock.

_Two hours and six-teen minutes. Okay, now when you go in there, make sure you don't get caught looking at his dick. Don't even look at it in the first place… Okay, maybe one peek. But make sure no to drool._

Buffy took a deep breath and opened her door.

"Spike, your going. Now." She said. She didn't see Spike in her house, but she still felt his presence. She walked into the bathroom. He was smoking a cigarette with his head out the window. The shade from a large tree sheltered him from the burning sun.

"What? Your kicking poor ole' Spike out of your house?" Spike asked, taking in the last of his cigarette. Then he threw it out the small window. He turned to Buffy.

"It's only my house for two more hours. I have to pack." Buffy said. She led Spike out of the bathroom. She opened the front door, awaiting him to leave. He didn't.

"I'm not going." Spike said bluntly. Buffy shut the door.

"Why not? Your just making me waste time arguing." Buffy said. She grabbed seven boxes out from her closet by her room and then grabbed a large roll of tape from the same closet. She kneeled on the ground and started to fix up the boxes.

"Then don't argue. Say okay. You could use my help." Spike said, "I saw the photo book."

"Spike… I cant." Buffy said. Spike knelt next to her and she looked away.

"Why not, Pet?" Spike asked. Buffy looked back at him.

"You bring back bad memories." Buffy said. Spike only nodded and he got back up.

"I understand, Pet." Spike said, "Do you know if there's a way to get out of here without going outside?"

"There's a sewer entrance in the basement." Buffy whispered.

_No, don't let the sexy man go, please?_

"Okay. Thanks. It was nice seeing a familiar face again." Spike said. He pulled on his duster and opened the door, "G'bye Luv."

Buffy didn't say anything as she heard the door shut behind her. Buffy stood back up when she fixed the box all the way. She went to the entertainment center and opened the bottom. She pulled out some things, and her hand slid across the photo album. She dropped all the things and pulled out the old book. She opened it to a special picture. It was a picture from magazine, it had a couple on it. The woman was in a wedding dress and the man was in a tux. She had a picture of her over the woman's head. Buffy closed the book shut and ran out the front door. She hoped that there was still time.

Meanwhile:

Spike had reached the sewer when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned around and faced the person.

"Elizabeth…" He said, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Can you tell me more about what happened after I left?" Buffy asked. Spike smiled and followed her back to her apartment. They heard lots of commotion from above and screams, only Spike knew what was going on.

_Looks like Sarah found Donna's body._

Buffy just continued on, not caring about what was going on upstairs. They walked into her apartment and started to pack things up. As they filled up boxes he spoke.

"Angelus went off his rocker. He complained that Darla and Drusilla were all he had. He was convinced that the only way to deal with loosing family was causing others to loose family. He went on a killing rampage, slaughtered hundreds. One night he wasn't so lucky." Spike said. Buffy dropped some kitchen supplies into a box, and Spike dropped some food into another.

"Did he die?" Buffy asked. Spike shook his head.

"No, may as well though." Spike said, "He killed a gypsy girl. His family cursed him with a soul. But it was worse than your predicament. The guilt from all those deaths ruined him. He went crazy. He was eating rats, getting suicidal, he looked so sick. He pushed me away and we went separate ways. I heard he's in Las Angeles right now." Spike said.

"Oh…" Buffy said taking it all in, "What about you?"

"My story is a little more boring." Spike smiled, "We split around 1950. Since then I've just been strolling around. Causing chaos, reeking havoc of small towns. I've killed a slayer. That's probably the only cool thing. You heard of Slayers?" Spike asked. Buffy nodded and continued with work.

"What about you, Buffy? What have you been doing since then?" Spike asked. Buffy didn't speak. She taped up two boxes and continued on. Spike didn't say anything about it. He was going to give her some much needed time to warm up to him.


	8. Chapter 8

2002, Sunnydale: 

_Why did I let him come with me? … It's not like I need him here. I've been on my own for over a hundred years… Well, almost seventy years. But it's not like I needed Isaacs help back then…_

1910, Sunnydale:

"I'm Isaac, by the way."

"Buffy." She smiled. The tall brunette offered to take her arm, and Buffy allowed him to link his arm with hers. They calmly walked along the moonlight street, but inside Buffy was dancing and singing. She'd been waiting for this day for a really long time and it finally came. She had a boyfriend, and even though he was a vampire she was okay with it. He wasn't like all the other vampires. Isaac Williams was in the same predicament as her; he had a soul. A few weeks ago when she had first met the man he had patiently explained that he had been turned sixteen years earlier by a master vampire. He had seen how the master vampire had murdered people in cold blood, and he didn't want to end up like the master vampire. Isaac had went to Africa and got himself a soul. Buffy had told him that she, too, had a soul. But she failed to mention how she had it. He had just asked her to be his. And Buffy had happily agreed, knowing that that was the closes thing to marriage that she could get. They stopped in front of the Inn and bar he was staying at and he softly kissed her lips. Buffy moaned into the kiss and he moved away.

"Um… Isaac. There's something I need to tell you." Buffy said. She looked away nervously and he forced her gaze back onto him with his calloused hands.

"What is it?" He asked softly. Buffy leaned back against the brick wall and slid down to the ground.

"I'm not just a normal vampire." She said, "I am a vampire queen." Isaac followed her lead and joined her on the ground. Buffy looked at him and he had a huge grin on his face.

"I was waiting for you to tell me!" He said. Buffy tilted her head to the side.

"You knew?" Buffy asked. He nodded, "How?"

"I saw the mark. I'm not a dumb fledgling, I knew what it was." He said.

"Oh…" She said. They looked over to the front door where a drunk guy had just been pushed out of the building.

"So, who's the Queens Sire?" He asked.

"Actually, no one." She said. He looked at her confused.

"The Queens Sire was killed, but the person that killed her didn't get to finish." She said.

"So, there isn't a Queens Sire?" He asked. Buffy nodded. He looked at her with loving eyes, "Buffy, can you let me be queens sire? If you and I are going to be together forever than we should. That's what any girlfriend would do."

"Really?" Buffy asked, she wanted more than anything in the world to be a girlfriend. That would be a major step to being real again. She looked away and then looked back at him. She slowly nodded and Isaac pulled her up to her feet. His face shifted into the demon that he was and Buffy closed her eyes.

"It shouldn't hurt, Buffy." He said. Buffy nodded once more and he sunk his teeth into her soft flesh. Buffy gasped, but not in pain. This was the most exhilarating pleasure she had witnessed. No sooner than it had started it stopped. Buffy opened her eyes and he was wiping blood from his cheeks. He waved at her and started to walk into the building. Buffy followed, but he stopped her.

"I love you, Isaac." Buffy whispered to him. He just nodded.

"Thanks for the favor." He waved. Buffy just stood there for minutes as he disappeared through the crowd and up some stairs. She didn't know if he wanted her to go away, or if he wanted her to come. She didn't know which, but she was hoping for the latter. She didn't know what she was suppose to do, she didn't know what a normal girlfriend would do. Buffy made up her mind after a few minutes and stepped into the bar. She pushed her way past drunk men and hookers. Buffy walked up the stairs that Isaac had walked on and followed his scent to a room. The door wasn't shut all the way so she looked through. Isaac was on a bed grunting and moaning. Among his moans was a higher pitched moan; A woman's. Buffy moved back into the darkness and fought away her tears. The moans stopped after a few minutes and then their was the sound of a muffled scream. Buffy slid to the ground and closed her eyes. Isaac stepped out of the room as he buttoned up his trousers. He turned and walked down the stair. Buffy stepped up and walked into the room that the man she loved had just left. On the bed was a dead hooker. A thin brunette one. Her smeared lipstick matched the blood that stained the pillow. Buffy pushed back her tears and closed her wide eyes. Buffy left the room, but not before she pulled the white sheets over the girls body, "I'm sorry."

Buffy hurried past all the sweaty, drunk bodies and ran out of the Inn/Bar. She stopped running about a mile away. Her confused green eyes closed as her hands went up to the scar that his fangs had caused.

"He lied… All of it was a lie; the soul, the love. It was all for the power. Isaac never loved me…" She shook her head, put her hand on her wounded neck, and walked away, "No one does…"

2002, Sunnydale:

"No one does…" Spike heard Buffy whispered, he craned his head towards the driving woman. She had been silent for minutes, and now she had said something out of the blue. Spike had came up with the idea to buy washable paint for the windows so that no sunlight could get through and burn them.

"What was that, Pet?" Spike asked. Buffy looked over towards Spike and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh?" Buffy asked, she didn't even realize that she had said something. Spike leaned up from his slouching form and faced her the best he could with the seat belt in the way.

"You said 'no one does'." Spike said, sounding sincerely concerned. Buffy looked back at the road, "No one does what?"

"Oh… I was just um… thinking." Buff y explained.

"Hey, … are you sure your okay with driving?" Spike asked concerned. Buffy nodded as she pushed the memory back to the back of her head.

"Yeah, ...Were almost to LA." Buffy said, nodding her head ferociously.

"Hey, Pigeon, I did mention that Angelus lives in the 'City of Angels', right?" Spike asked. He really didn't want to see his grandsire. Especially when he owned a demon law firm called Wolfram and Hart. Spike smelled a faint whiff of salt and then heard the car pull over, he looked at Buffy. She had her face in her hands and she was quietly sobbing.

"I think that you need to tell me something. Maybe I'll be able to help." Spike whispered. Buffy looked at him with tear-streaked cheeks. Her eyes were swollen and red.

"There's nothing to talk about." Buffy said quickly.

"What happened to you? What happened once you left us?" Spike asked. Buffy pulled the key out of the car and twirled it around in her fingers, "What hurt you so much?" Buffy looked away and then she looked back at Spike.

"What didn't happen?" She simply asked him. Her small hands dropped the key and found their way to her neck.

"I'm sorry…" Spike whispered quietly, the guild silently adding up onto his shoulder. Spike saw what they were desperately trying to cover and his eyes widened.

"Didn't Dru bite you on the other side?" Spike asked, at Buffy's nod he continued talking, "What happened, did someone bite you?"

"His name was Isaac Williams."

"Is this where the 'no one does' come in?" Spike asked.

"Yeah." Buffy said, "I thought he loved me… It was just a lie to become Queens Sire. He said that girlfriends do that for boyfriends."

"You meant no one loves you, huh?" Spike asked. Buffy nodded.

"That's not true. He's a daft ponce if he thinks that. Buffy, he's a bastard and wasn't worth your time." Spike argued, "I'm… I'm sure there's someone in this world who does. Like… uh… I'm sure there's someone." Buffy felt more tears falling down her cheeks, She turned her head away and rested it on the steering wheel of the U-Haul. Spike realized his mistake, but decided to just go on, "What happened after that? I don't remember ever hearing of a new Queens Sire. Normally spreads fast. He must have boasted about it to someone."

"He did." Buffy said, "He told everyone that I was a slut… I wasn't, William, I wasn't. I've never even… I'm not." Spike leaned closer to her.

"I believe you." Spike said.

"I was ruined…I remembered what I had read a long time ago; about who rules over the Queen. It was the Queens Sire and-" Buffy said, Spike interrupted her.

"The Master."

"I went to him." Buffy said, "I had never seen a man as scary looking and ugly as him… He was so intimidating."

"I've never seen him, but I've heard things…" Spike said. Buffy nodded.

"I told him a was a close friend of Darla's." Buffy said, "He treated me like on of his own after that. I asked him to do me a favor and kill Isaac since I couldn't. He did, and then I ran."

"And…?" Spike asked. Buffy was quiet for a few minutes, she leaned down to the ground and picked up the bright orange key. She broke the silence with the growl of the U-Haul getting started back up.

"And were almost there." Buffy said, the last tear dripped from her cheek and Spike backed up against the seat.

_At least she opened up a bit…_

Buffy was right when she said that they were almost there. Right after she said that she turned on an exit, along with many other cars. Now she was on a completely different road that was just as crowded as the freeway. With the help of Spikes soothing array of "Almost there", "Your doing great", and "The other fucking cars have no clue how to drive!" Buffy made it through the tunnels and through the twisting roads to the apartment complex. It looked nice. Spike had told her he knew one that an old friend owned that he could get cheap. Buffy agreed, since cheap was the only thing she could afford. When they stopped in the car garage for the residents, Buffy didn't get out. Spike unbuckled and opened the door.

"I'll go in and talk to Vinny, okay?" Spike asked, Buffy didn't say anything and Spike took that as a yes, "Just stay here, I'll help you bring in the stuff when I get the room." He smiled at her and shut the door.

"What the hell am I doing!?! I must have lost all my senses… That's William the Bloody, The one that tried to rape me, and then decided that I would become food! No. It was his fault that I turning into this… this creature! I've lived this crappy, long life and I'm sick of it. I'm not going to let him hurt me anymore…"

Buffy grabbed a small piece of paper in the visor of the car that said the number of the U-Haul place and in big red letters it said "Hope you come back soon!" Buffy turned it over and wrote on it. She grabbed some small items from the trunk thing and left before Spike could come back.

Meanwhile:

Spike walked out of the office and saw a small figure disappear around a shady corner. He thought nothing of it and hopped into the passenger side of the truck. Buffy wasn't in the seat beside him, but there was a piece of paper. Spike read it silently:

"I don't forgive you."

Spike looked at where he saw the person leave earlier. It had been Buffy. He leaned his blonde head back against the seat and sighed.

Meanwhile:

Buffy walked around for minutes when she stopped in front of a Law Firm. It was Wolfram and Hart. It looked promising. She opened the door and stepped in. She stepped over to a desk and saw a blonde frantically talking to another person on the phone.

"… I'm sorry, I don't speak Varyl. Either you can learn to speak English, or I'll just send you over to Angel…" The blonde girl hung up the phone after a frustrated growl. She looked up at Buffy and smiled, "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked, her voice sounded chipper despite the argument earlier.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could use a phone?" Buffy smiled. Harmony nodded and pushed the phone closer to Buffy. Buffy got into her purse and pulled out a small paper with a number on it. Buffy had never used it, but it was always there just in case. Buffy pressed the numbers and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello, Willow Rosenberg speaking…"

"Hey, It's Buffy." Buffy said.

"Oh, hi! I was wondering when you would call. I was even debating over whether or not I have ever given my number to you. What's up?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days. Just till I can get situated." Buffy said. When Willow didn't answer Buffy dropped her head.

"Actually me and Tara were just about to leave on a vacation. It's our two year anniversary." Willow explained.

"Oh… okay. Thanks anyways." Buffy said. She hung up and gave the blonde a weak smile.

"We have spare rooms at the top of building. They're cheap, too!" She said. Buffy didn't say anything and she continued, "I'm Harmony Kendall."

"Buffy Summers." Buffy said.

"Well, Buffy. Go to the second room and talk to Wesley. Kay? He'll be able to help you." Harmony then picked up the phone, "Jeez, I told you I don't speak Varyl."

Buffy walked to the door that said W. Wyndom-Price. She knocked on it softly and a voice said come in. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Wesley Wyndom-Price…" He said. Buffy realized that she needed to say her name.

"I'm Buffy. Harmony told me to come here."

"She did?" Wesley said a bit annoyed.

"She told me to ask about a spare room." Buffy said.

"Oh… oh, yes. I'll just need some information first." He said. He motioned her over to a leather chair and Buffy sat down.

Meanwhile:

He smelled her. He never thought that he'd ever be close to her. But he could smell her now. She was near, somewhere in the building. He ran through rooms and followed the smell.

"Um… Boss?" Harmony asked Angel when he ran into the lobby like a caveman.

"What?" He spat.

"Um… What's wrong?" She asked.

"I smell something… bad." He said.

"What?" Harmony asked.

"Did anyone step in here earlier?"

"Um… a Railien demon, and a girl. That's all within the last hour."

"A girl?" Angel asked. Harmony nodded and pointed towards Wesley's door.

"Her names Buffy, she's asking about one of the spare rooms." Harmony said. After she said this, Angel ran into the room.

Meanwhile:

Buffy smiled and shook the nice gentleman's hand. She had the room. He even borrowed her money so that she could get situated a little better. She was just about to leave when the door busted open and Buffy came face to face with the man that she never wanted to see again. No one spoke for seconds. The first one to speak was Harmony, and she was in the other room.

"BLONDIEBEAR!"


	9. Chapter 9

He hadn't expected his boss and friend to come barging in with his protruding fangs and eyes bloodshot red. Then again, neither did he expect a nice blonde girl to come in and ask for a room without windows because of a 'rare sun allergy'. Wesley stood up and glared at Angel, and didn't even look at him. Angel was too busy stalking towards the frightened girl. 

"Angel! What is the meaning of this? What's going on?" Wesley asked. Angel pushed Buffy up against the wall and lifted her off of the ground with his grip on her neck. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed as tight as she could. Angel didn't even flinch. He was running on adrenalin and anger, nothing could phase him.

"Angelus… please?" Buffy begged with tears pouring down her cheeks. The man she had met earlier, Mr. Wyndom-Price, wasn't doing anything to stop the situation, he was just standing bewildered. Buffy's green eyes begged the older brit for help, and when she realized that he wasn't going to aid her she looked back at the belligerent Irishman.

"It was all because of you." He spat at her. Buffy's bottom lip quivered as she closed her eyes and waited for the pain, "It was all because of you, Bitch." Angel roared. He'd waited for this moment for decades. He'd brainwashed himself into thinking that she had caused all of this. That if she hadn't had been turned then Darla and Drusilla wouldn't have died. And if they didn't die than he wouldn't have gone on the killing spree and killed the gypsy. Then he wouldn't have spend most of his un-life eating scraps and vermin in the dank sewers. She would pay.

She knew that she wouldn't die from his hold on her neck, but it was extremely painful. She's been breathing every second from her birth in 1846. Her throat stung, it wasn't used to the lack of air flow. From the corner of her eye Buffy saw a man with a cape run in. The next thing she knew she was on the ground and Spike and Angel were fighting each other.

_He came and saved me… Spike saved me from Angelus… He's fighting Angelus and … he's loosing._

One moment she was helpless on the ground, and then next she was fighting along Spike. Punch after punch and kick after kick they got Angel on the ground. He was exhausted, but looked like he would have continued fighting if he could stand. Wesley still stood in the corner of the office but instead of staring at his boss he was busy looking around at his ruined office. His trophies, books, and knickknacks were shattered on the floor amongst piles of paper that had been in their place on his desk. His desk had been broken when Angel threw Spike's body onto it with full force, after that Buffy had head butted Angel into the bookcase. Hence the reason the books were on the ground. Harmony had ran into the room a few seconds into the fight and had just stood in the doorway watching the fight in awe. Her BlondieBear and her boss dukeing it out over the other skinny blonde. She was just as confused as Wesley.

"Willie. Have you gone soft? Do you even remember what she did? She killed Drusilla and Darla. If she hadn't gotten into the picture then our little 'family' wouldn't have broken up. Drusilla would still be alive." Angel said. He looked at Buffy and then back at Spike, "Though, if your fucking her then I can see why your with her. I wouldn't mind having that lass squirming around underneath me."

Buffy kicked her leg into his crotch, he leaned foreword and cradled himself.

"We'll that's staying as a wish because I would never let you touch me." She grabbed her stuff and gave Wesley an evil look, "Forget about the room, I don't want it anymore." She walked out, pushing her way past Harmony, then out the door. Spike looked at Angel then added his two cents.

"And she didn't kill them. Darla killed Drusilla and then she disappeared." Spike said. Angel looked up at Spike through two swollen eyes.

"Did the Bitch tell you that?" He asked, at Spike's nod he added "Why would you believe her? She's been lying about herself all these years."

"I trust her." Spike said. He started to walk out, but Angel's voice caused him to stop.

"You remember that when she stakes you in your sleep." Angelus said. Spike gave him a 'yeah right' look and then left the building. He was going to find Buffy and make sure she was okay. He caught up with her when she was entering a shady manhole. She saw him from the corner of her eye as she jumped into the sewage. Luckily it didn't go too high on her boots to reach her pants. Spike joined her and walked beside her even though she didn't want to see him.

"Are you okay?" Spike asked.

"Peachy." She replied emotionless. He knew this was a lie, but didn't pester her about it. They continued walking around with no clue where they were going. Then, suddenly, Buffy stopped and looked at Spike in the eyes.

"I saw him." She said. Spike cocked his head to the side, he didn't know what that meant. Who did she see? But he stayed silent, allowing her to continue.

"Angelus. He moved to New York after you and he split in London. I had heard about him through some gossip and I had to see a familiar face. Even though it wasn't a face from a good memory. I was living in Jersey at the time. I went up to New York and I watched him slaughter a whole town. He had them on their hands and knees begging for death. I had never seen anything like it. It was after he scalped a baby boy that his eyes met with mine. He dropped the corpse and went running after me. I barely escaped by seeking asylum at an acquaintances home. He didn't have an invite. I heard a few days later that he had fed off a gypsy girl and her family had put a curse on him. Serves the bastard right. But, you know, I thought that maybe he had changed because of the soul. But, after what I seen and witnessed in there, I'm still calling him Angelus."

What she had said was partially news to him. He'd known that Angelus had went to New York to torment people mercilessly, but he didn't know that Buffy had seen him there. Spike nodded in agreement to what she said about calling him Angelus. Then Spike started to talk.

"Yeah, he's always been Angelus to me too."

"What about 'Commercial Boy For Forehead Implants?'" Buffy asked with a giggle. Spike chuckled at her comment for their grandsire.

"That works to." Spike said.

"Or 'Duan Juan De-wannabe'?" Buffy asked. Spike nodded with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah. So, are we going back to the apartments?" He asked her. She looked off ahead and then nodded.

"Uh huh." She said.

"You wont run away this time?"

"Nope." She smiled.

"Or give me a note that says I don't forgive you?" Spike asked. She looked away, completely embarrassed and regretting everything she had recently done to him. He's just been there to help her and she had pushed herself away.

"Slayer?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Slayer?" She asked, "Where'd you get that nickname?"

"I saw the way you beat up Angelus." Spike said. She looked at him and smiled, "If I hadn't known better I would have thought you were a slayer. Why? You don't like it?"

"No, I like the nickname." Buffy said.

"Good, cause I like it too." Spike said. Her smile disappeared and she went back to her thoughts.

"Spike?" She asked.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"Was it really my fault that he killed and raped all of those people?" She asked. It was now that Spike realized why she had been acting different since their fight at Wolfram and Hart. He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she looked up at him, awaiting an answer.

"You said that you had nothing to do with Darla's death, right?" Spike asked, when Buffy nodded he finished, "Then no. You had nothing to do with it at all."

"Okay." She said. Buffy yawned and Spike remover his hand from her shoulder.

"Let's hurry up and get to the house." He said. Buffy nodded in agreement, "We might just get home in time for Passions."

_'The apartment isn't shabby.'_ Buffy wrote in her diary.

_'I'm not saying it's the Hilton, but it's definitely better than what I was staying at before. It's posh, and I'm not sure how William can afford it. Being the bigheaded, bothersome jerk he is, he wouldn't let me pay a thing. Stupid Bastard. I didn't even know he had money. I recon he stole it. Either that or his 'friend' got haggled into taking down the price, wholly. I wont question how, though. I wont look a gift horse in the mouth. Let's talk about the apartment, ey? It has four rooms in it, just like my old one in Sunnydale. The kitchen is… small but viable. It's fine, really, I won't use it. Like I have said before on the other numerous pages in you: 'It makes me feel human'. The living room is much larger than my last one. Instead of being overcrowded, my lumpy orange couch has some much needed breathing room. I have a lot of space left over and I'm considering putting a computer in that area. I'm not into modern technology, but I've heard some wonderful things about it from Willow. Oh, now to the bedroom. It's lovely… but as I have said earlier there's only one. Spike said that he'll take the couch, but it feels wrong. He bought the apartment and he doesn't deserve to sleep on that wicked torture devise._

I_ don't know why I trust him. It could be that he saved my life from Angelus. Who knows what kind of pain I'd be in right now if hadn't have come to my rescue. I haven't told you of my encounter with ole Angelus yet, huh? I ran from Spike and found myself getting an apartment at Wolfram and Hart. Turns out the bugger owns it. What my luck. He almost killed me. Then Spike came in and saved me. I suppose any woman would trust their knight in shining armor at that point. But that doesn't make up for the life he's led me to. I'm a Vampire Queen. All because he decided to take me home. Queen… It sounds awkward. I don't act like a queen. I read about Vampire Queens and they're supposed to be royal. They are suppose to order around minions and hate humans. But me? I don't own a single minion and I idol humans. William's - Spike's confusing me. First I'm his victim, then I'm his vampiric sister, then I'm nothing… Now I'm his flat mate and friend? How can we be friends, huh? With our past and… I cant even look at him without remembering what he looked like nude this morning. Oh, I feel vile and immoral thinking those thoughts. That man lives to tease me. But something in me tells me that I might have feelings for him. That is another reason we cant be friends. I don't trust myself around him. Especially with the dreams that I've had at least once a week ever since I became this horrid creature. William is always in the dream. He helps me cope with this disease. He's always there to make me forget what I am… I think he may have crept his way into my heart... But I am tired right now so I think I'll retire. I hope for that dream tonight._

Buffy closed her journal and hid it underneath her pillow. She leaned back against her bed frame and stared at the door in front of her. With her vampire hearing she could hear the sound of someone crying on the TV. She craned her head towards the alarm clock and then back towards the door. It was almost eleven o'clock and she was no longer tired. She got off the bed and opened her bedroom door. Spike was sitting on the couch, his back was facing her. A salty smell filled the air and she couldn't help but ask.

"Spike, are you crying?"

"No." Spike answered quickly. To quickly, perhaps, to be sincere, "The movie…" He tried to explain when he saw Buffy unbelieving glare. Buffy joined him on the couch. She tucked her feet underneath her and rested her head on her arm. Her arm was laying lazily on the arm of the couch. Spike couldn't help but notice how her pajama shorts rode up her sculpted legs when she sat down and tucked her feet under her butt. Spike felt his jeans get uncomfortable and he had to refrain himself from cursing 'Damn little bugger'. Despite his mental demand to keep his eyes glued to the telly he watched her squirm around to get comfortable.

"I think we should invest in a better couch." Spike said. Buffy took a glance at him, then at her couch, "One less bumpy and less orange."

"No." She simply said.

"No? Why the bloody hell not?" He asked, annoyed that she was being stubborn.

"I've had this since '64. It's vintage." Buffy smiled.

"Vintage?" Spike chuckled at her choice of words.

"Yeah." She argued. Her eyes fell onto a funky lump on the middle cushion. She patted the cushion in a sorry attempt to flatten it out. When the lump didn't go away, she looked back up at Spike, "Maybe vintage isn't the right word."

Within an hour Buffy was asleep on the couch, soft snores and mewls escaped her mouth every few minutes. Spike turned off the TV and then carefully picked up the sleeping vampire. He carried her into her new room and then laid her underneath her blue blanket. He started to walk away, but her grip on his shirt held him.

"Uhhhnnn." He heard her whisper in her sleep. She tugged him closer and he didn't resist. He slid her over a little and then joined her on the bed. Spike was nowhere tired so he just laid there staring into the darkness. Her head was on his chest with her arm draped over his stomach. After a while he started to yawn so he tried to get up to go to the couch. Her viselike grip stopped him once again. So Spike just cuddled back up on the bed. Something was poking him in the back and it was really uncomfortable. Her put his arm behind his back and grabbed the cause of his discomfort. It was a journal. Without thinking of her privacy he opened it to the last entry. He skimmed through and laughed at the part about him haggling over the price. She was right, Vinny had ended up giving Spike the apartment free. Spike continued reading.

_How can we be friends, huh? With our past and…_

Spike couldn't read anymore. He shut it without continuing. She wasn't going to forgive him. Just like the note said: "I don't forgive you". He felt he deserved her trust and friendship. Spike pulled her hand from his shirt and then left the room angrily.

Though Spike wouldn't admit it, he had developed a soft spot for the girl. He had a strange affection towards her, it may be love or it may be something else. But she had unknowingly stumbled into his heart.

The next morning:

Buffy woke up and immediately started to freak out because she didn't recognize the room she was in. It was much larger that her bedroom.

"Oh…" She whispered, remembering that she moved yesterday morning. Then she got confused again when she realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch last night: not her bed. She sniffed the air and realized that it smelt like Spike.

"He must had put me in here." Buffy said, silently thankful that she wouldn't be spending that day with agonizing back pain. She got out of the bed and stretched, pulling out a wedgie as she stepped out of her bedroom. Spike was asleep on her orange couch, and of course he was naked. She walked back into her room to retrieve a cover to cover him up. Once his skin was out sight she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of blood.

_Pig or cow…. Hmm. Pig. And I think we have some Burma weed somewhere… Here it is._

She dropped a pinch of Burma weed into the pigs blood and she brought the mug to her face. Before she could drink some she heard the 'creak' of Spike getting off the bed. She turned to him and sighed in relief when he kept the blanket around his hips. His eyes looked different than they did earlier though, and Buffy noticed this. They seemed darker and sadder. Spike sniffed the air in disgust, then turned into the bathroom. Buffy head the door lock and then she shower turn on. She brought the mug back to her face and then she drank it down. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was. She hadn't drank anything in two days. When every last drop was gone she rinsed the cup out in the sink. Then she strolled over to the couch.

_What's wrong with William? He looked horrible this morning, and I'm sure that that wasn't just because of the couch. Did I do something wrong? Oh, gosh I hope not. What did I say last night? I know we spoke about the couch. I said antique and… I don't remember saying anything else. What if he decides to leave me? And I was just starting to feel a little better. No… He looked so angry. His eyes were so dark and sunken in. God he looked angry at me. What if… What if I said something in my sleep? It was 'that' dream. The one where I'm having sex with him and Angelus walks in and takes him from me… Surely if I said anything Spike wouldn't hold it against me. I have no control what I say in my sleep. Oh, please don't leave, Spike. Please. Just when I thought I was going to survive…_

Meanwhile:

Spike turned off the shower and stepped out of the steaming tub. He dried his feet on a towel and then wrapped another one around his waist. He opened the door and steam rushed out of the room. He saw Buffy on the couch facing away from him. He grabbed his clothes from the arm of the couch, the opposite side from Buffy. Then he disappeared back into the bathroom. He slid into his tight black pants, and then put on his black tee. He grabbed some of Buffy's hair gel and slicked his hair back into the typical Spike fashion. He once again stepped out of the bathroom and then sat on the couch. He looked over at Buffy and realized that her eyes were watering and on the brink of crying.

"You okay, Pet?" Spike asked keeping his distance from her. She wiped her eyes and then nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She tucked her feet under her and she looked away towards the kitchen. Spike nervously fiddled with his hands on his lap. He had been thinking when he was in the shower. That's where he had always done his best thinking. He didn't know what had possessed him to stay with her before.

_It had been rather sudden. Was it guilt? Was it love? I'd barely known her. I meet her and eight hours later I have her move to Los Angeles. She made me forget about why I had originally gone to Sunnydale for: the newest Slayer. Obviously Buffy doesn't want me here. She has more than shown me how much she hates me. It's settled then. Time to do in my third._

"I need to say something." Spike said. Buffy looked over at him. Her biggest fear slowly coming true before her eyes, "I've decided to go back to Sunnyhell and kill my third slayer."

"What?" Buffy asked, "And me?"

"I figured that you didn't want me here… and personally I don't want to be here." Spike lied. In a flash Buffy went confused to sad to angry. She stood up off the couch and pointed to the door.

"Then go." She ordered. Spike hadn't expected her to act like that, "Go, damnit, you want to so bad: Leave!" Spike got off the couch and walked to the door.

He turned to her "Buffy, listen Luv. I-"

"Don't call me Luv." Buffy said. She opened the door and motioned to it with her head.

"Buffy, I-" Spike started to say. But Buffy had already pushed him out of the front door. Before Spike could finish she had already closed the door. With shaky fingers she locked the door and then leaned against it. Her legs felt like they were jello so she slid down and sat on the ground. She waited until she didn't sense him anymore, then she felt safe enough to cry. After she cried out all of her tears she looked back at the couch. His black leather coat was laying messily on the arm of the orange blob. She slowly got up and grabbed it. Rolling into a ball on the floor beside the couch she breathed in the strong scent of Spike. Her eyes crept around the room and stopped on the door.

_What did I do?_


	10. Chapter 10

"It's been four years to the day since… we went our own ways." Buffy whispered to her neighbor, Rupert Giles. He'd been her only friend and trusted confidante for just over a year.

Meanwhile:

"Damn, has it really been four years?" Spike asked himself as he looked at the calendar by his bed. He'd just woken up from a major hangover. Last night he'd gone to a bar and got pissed drunk. He did that every once in a while to forget that sweet, innocent, angelic face.

Meanwhile:

"I miss him. You know how you meet someone and you have this feeling that - oh, what am I saying. He can't return the feelings. He's a vampire." Buffy said, she looked up at Giles and gave him a shy smile. Giles knew about how she was in love with a vampire. What he didn't know that she was also a vampire and that William the Bloody - Spike - was on the receiving end of her feelings. She'd told him because he had said that he was studying paranormal phenomena such as vampire and demons.

"I think I loved him." She looked up at Giles.

Meanwhile:

"How could you Buffy?" He whispered to a small picture of her. He'd stolen it the night before he left. Spike brought the picture to his lips and kissed the picture, "You didn't give me a chance. You wouldn't forgive me. You wouldn't put the past behind you and give me a chance to tell you that I…I loved you." He dropped the picture onto his side table and looked away. His eyes rested on a carving knife that was a trophy from killing his third slayer. That was his excuse to leave his Golden Goddess. Everything had just gotten worse after that day. Angelus went after him thinking that Buffy was with him. Spike had barely gotten away. If Buffy had been with him, no doubt she would have gotten killed.

Meanwhile:

"Did you give him a chance to explain why he thought you didn't want to see him?" Giles asked. Buffy looked away and pushed away her tears.

"He didn't give me a chance, ergo I didn't give him one."

Meanwhile:

Spike leaned over to the side of his bed and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels. He sniffed the alcohol before downing it within seconds. He looked back at the picture. He got off the couch and left the room. He was going to forget again.

Meanwhile:

Buffy grabbed her coat and got off Giles's couch. She flashed him an apologetic look and then started to talk.

"I'm sorry, Giles. I just barged in here and started telling you about my problems." She put on her jacket and then started towards his door.

"It's okay, Buffy, you don't bother me. I understand. It's the anniversary, it makes sense that you would be hurt." He said. He followed Buffy to the door and she stepped out.

"Thanks, Giles." She smiled.

"Be safe." Giles said. She nodded and left to her apartment room. When Buffy was out of his sight, Giles shut his door and dialed a number on his phone.

"Yeah, Faith. I saw the teardrop mark. She is unmistakably the Queen Vampire." Giles said into the phone, "No. I don't think this is the right time… No, I'm not going soft. She's going through a rough time right now… Yes. I'm aware that you're the vampire slayer and I'm just the watcher but, trust me, I'm sure."

Meanwhile:

Buffy walked through her front door and collapsed on the orange couch. She sat there for over ten minutes contemplating on what she should do next. She took a deep breath and then walked over to the closet. Buffy searched all around the closet for what she was looking for. Her small fingers stopped on the black jacket. She pulled it from the hanger and cuddled on the couch with it.

"It doesn't even smell like him anymore…" She whispered as she shut her eyes and let sweet slumber take over her exhausted body. She awoke a few minutes later when the funky beat of her cell phones ring tone came blaring out of her cell. She clumsily grabbed it out of her pants pocket and brought it to her ears.

"Hello?" She asked. No one spoke for a few seconds so she started to hang up. Then she heard someone start to speak.

"You know what?" He asked in a thick British accent, "You need some help." He was definitely drunk because his words were slurred and hard to understand.

"I need help?! You're the drunk one." She said. So far she didn't recognize the mans voice.

"Me? Drunk? Maybe… but you? … You." He finished as if he was done. Buffy opened her mouth to talk, but he continued on, "You know I loved you? You didn't know it then, hell I didn't either. But I did. Ever since that night all that time ago you've haunted my head. I read the book and fell off my rocker. And, Baby, I fell all the way down. They were sweet truths that I didn't want to hear. You are effulgent.… That pretty red dress looked so beautiful on you, Luv."

"Elizabeth…" He whispered breathlessly, sounding more sober than he'd been this whole conversation.

"William?" Buffy asked. She heard the other phone click off and then her phone started to beep. She angrily closed her phone and shoved it back into her pocket. She curled back against the coat and thought about he recent confession.

You know I loved you?

And she wished that she would fall asleep, but for hours she just sat on her lumpy couch. She felt just as sleepless as she had been after she had forced him to go.

I read the book and fell off my rocker. And, Baby, I fell all the way down.

"Book?" Buffy asked, "What book did he read?" She was never one for patience and she got bored of thinking so she flipped on the TV and saw that 'Niagara' was on. It was her favorite Marilyn Monroe movie of all time. She smiled and cuddled into the leather jacket, completely unaware that before it would get better, it would get worse.

Meanwhile:

Spike slammed the phone down onto the receiver. With the force the phone smashed into pieces. Spike's hands were drenched in blood. It wasn't just his. He'd picked a fight with some drunk SOL's just like him. He strolled out of the pay phone booth and glared at the gawking passerby's. They hurried on their way and Spike stalked back to his lovely abode.

The cemetery was pitch black without the sun and the only lights were from the small homes in Sunnydale. He was walking away from the light towards his crypt. There another bottle of Jack Daniels was waiting for him.

"Gay ole' Jack. He's always there for me. I swear that bloke should win an award…" Spike said as he walked through the front door of his humble home, "Mr. Jack and Mrs. Tequila…"

Meanwhile:

Buffy was in the middle of a nightmare about rotten carrots when she was awoken by the thick smell of smoke. Her first thought was that the building was on fire so she ran to the fire extinguisher. When she turned back to the room she came face to face with a demonic looking girl and her apartment wasn't on fire.

"I am Chrehalix. Patron saint of all vampires scorned…" She said in a deep voice, she stopped speaking when she recognized the vampire, "Elizabeth?"

"Cordelia?" Buffy asked. She put the extinguisher back onto the kitchen table.

"Oh, It's Chrehalix now. So your a vampire? Is that how you disappeared back then?" Chrehalix said, she motioned her hand behind her when she said 'back then'. Buffy nodded, unsure if she could trust her. She didn't trust her when she was human, but what if Cordelia changed in the hundred and fifty something years.

"Yeah. It's Buffy now." She said. Chrehalix started to walk around Buffy's living room and looked at everything in disgust.

"You know, you used to be rich. I'm sure you got money somewhere: use it. This place looks really shabby."

"Duh it looks shabby, I don't pay for it." Buffy said, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, didn't you hear me earlier? I'm a vengeance demon here to… strengthen your vengeance." She said, she stressed the word 'strengthen'.

"Vengeance? I don't have any vengeance." Buffy said.

"Yeah, you do. You have it all over you." Chrehalix said.

"How did you become a vengeance demon?" Buffy asked Chrehalix, changing the subject.

"Well, do you remember Parker Abrams?" Chrehalix asked. Buffy nodded, "I married him and then, during our marriage, he cheated on me with a harlot. Anyanka, this other vengeance demon, came and got me to wish Parker's demise. My god, D'Hoffrin, he turned me into a vengeance demon and that's what I've been since."

She walked to Buffy and shook away her demonic face. Now Cordelia stared down at Buffy and smiled politely, "Make a wish… It'll all be better." Buffy starting to think about it and then decided that she was going to make a wish. She looked back up at Cordelia and smiled.

"I wish that I did something different when Spike left four years ago." Buffy said. Cordelia's face changed into Chrehalixs' and in her demonic voice she said

"Done."

Los Angeles: (Before Spike Left)

"I need to say something." Spike said. Buffy looked at him and her eyes widened. She'd done it and it had worked, "I've decided to go back to Sunnyhell and kill my third slayer."

"Okay…" Buffy said. Spike tilted his head to the side, he didn't think that she would agree with his plan that quickly. He actually thought that she'd force him out while screaming at him.

"Okay… Well I'm going now." Spike said.

"Well, wait a minute. Let me get my stuff packed back up and we'll go together." She said.

"No, I meant that I was going. You are staying here."

"I'm going with you. But, first, can you tell me why you think that I don't want you here?" Buffy said.

"I read you diary." Spike said.

"My diary…" Buffy started to think. She didn't remember what she wrote in her diary all those years ago. She blushed what she remembered.

I cant even look at him without remembering what he looked like nude this morning. Oh, I feel vile and immoral thinking those thoughts. That man lives to tease me. But something in me tells me that I might have feelings for him. That is another reason we cant be friends. I don't trust myself around him. Especially with the dreams that I've had at least once a week ever since I became this horrid creature. William is always in the dream. He helps me cope with this disease. He's always there to make me forget what I am… I think he may have crept his way into my heart...

"You read it all?" Buffy asked, hoping that Spike hadn't read about the part where she said she liked him, "Did you read it all?" Spike shook his head 'no' and Buffy left for her room. She came back with her diary and opened it to the last entry. She handed it to Spike, "Read it all."

After a few minutes Spike looked back at Buffy and grinned. Buffy returned the grin, but it was much shier than his. Buffy walked foreword and wrapped her arms around Spike's shoulders. He returned the hug and Buffy whispered.

"It feel's like it's been forever…"


End file.
